A Tale of Two Hearts
by x.carissa
Summary: A look into Jacob and Renesmee's future. Finally titled, sorry it's crappy. ;D.
1. Chapter 1: A restless sleep

Jacob and Renesme.

Chapter One: A restless sleep.

Renesme:

I loathed my bedroom. There was no other way to express how much I absolutely, positively hated it. It smelled of him. Of Jacob.  
My nose burned at the smell. It was repulsive. Abominable.  
I chucked my hairbrush down onto my dresser in disgust. Walking out of my bedroom, I slammed the door. My mother and father both eyed me. I gave them both a glare. Signaling a "piss off before I bite your head off" look. I probably would bite their heads off too. Their stares were really starting to piss me off.  
I walked into the kitchen, and opened the door of our refrigerator.  
"Jacob called," my mother said.  
"That's nice," I grumbled to myself.  
"I left your message beside the phone. I think you should call him back. He sounded very sorry over the phone."  
I turned to my mother. "Like you would freaking know mom. He's your 'second love'." I motioned my statement with air quotations. "I think you should stick to Dad."  
As I looked up from my glass of orange juice, I noticed both of my parents mouths hanging to the floor.  
I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my car keys. "I'm going to the store. We have absolutely no food. You guys do realize, that I need to eat. Fools."  
Before exiting the house, I grabbed the note my mom had scratched down. I ran to the Cullen house, my second home, and took my car out of the garage. I sat in the front seat, and pulled my buckle on. I turned my keys into the ignition, and turned on my stereo. I bopped to the music that had suddenly blared into the car.  
I pulled out of the garage, and drove down the long driveway; speeding. I finally decided to read Jacob's message.  
I pulled the small slip of paper up in front of my face, being careful to watch the road as I read the note.

Forgive me. Please. I love you too much to lose you. I'll wait forever, even if I don't live that long.  
Jacob.

I sighed at the message my mother had scribbled down in her elegant handwriting, knowing it was true. In frustration, I crumpled the small piece of paper into my hands, and chucked it in the back seat.  
I turned my music louder, and bopped my head to the music. I stopped at the gas station, to notice everyone stare at me as I pumped the gas into my car. It made me want to smack all of them across the face. It was just a car for crying out loud!  
My mom's black credit card in my hand burned. Today, was the day I realized why she had hated it so much. I hated it to. I'd have liked to take a pair of scissors to them.  
When my tank was full, I screwed the cap back on, and went into the store to pay for it. I grabbed a bag of "Munch Ems'." I knew they were Jacobs. In hope, that I could make things better between the two of us.  
I just hated when he was all pissed off, and was with his boys.  
Especially Sam.  
He annoyed me to where I hated him almost as much as I hated my room at this moment. He was so... bossy, and over protective. He should just back off. Than the memory slipped my mind...

"_Nessie, chill out, stop being so controlling. Jacob can spend some time with his boys," Sam pointed his finger at me, half drunk.  
"Not when he's being poisoned! Are you trying to kill him? Look at all these beer bottles everywhere. And the empty vodka bottles! How much did you guys spend on alcohol?!" I half screeched, trying to control my anger. My cheeks were flamed red, in anger. I loathed Sam!  
"Don't worry about it," Sam stood up from his seat, and walked towards me. "Jacob is a big boy."  
I backed away, slightly frightened by what Sam was going to do next. As it's not like he loved Emily that much. He said he loved Leah that much. Ahh... Leah.  
I was so far backed up, that I ran into Jacob's wall with the garbage bag in my left hand. I had been trying to clean up their mess, when I became infuriated.  
I looked around to find Jacob, when I was disrupted. Sam had pinned his hands on either side of my head. His breath smelled of a mixture of vomit, and alcohol. It was repulsive.  
"He's not here..." Sam whispered, inching his face closer to mine.  
"Get off of me," I screamed, pushing onto his chest.  
"No way," he laughed at my frustration.  
I was about to begin screaming for Jacob, when I sensed Sam's lips on top of mine. My eyes immediately drew closed, as I couldn't resist the temptation of the heat radiating off of his body. The bag in my hand with the garbage, dropped to the floor, as I pulled Sam closer.  
He had the top of my lip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. I grabbed his bottum, and began doing the same.  
"NESSIE?!" Jacob screamed.  
Sam and I both snapped our heads up.  
"Oh, hey Jacob!" Sam stumbled, when he finally fell over onto the floor. Clearly, unconscious. Asshole, I thought bitterly.  
Jacob rushed to my side. "What are you doing?" he asked, bothered. He, for one, was not influenced by the beverage of alcohol. It made me happy to see he hadn't been drinking. I hadn't seen him all night. He was looking more gorgeous than ever. I loved his hair.  
"Jacob," I gasped. "It was Sam!" I pointed at Sam for the blame. Everyone in the room had seen it. It was Sam. It wasn't my fault. It was Sam's! I wanted to scream, over and over.  
Jacobs body began trembling, as his face turned red. His hands grew into a tight fist, as his knuckles turned white.  
It scared me... I had never seen him tremble so quickly in my entire life. Sure, he waited seven years for me to grow to my size, and have the brains to be responsible. But... he had never trembled so adamantly. My feet reflexively ran. I ran, far._

I was snapped out of the memory when the cashier clerk was drumming his fingers on the counter; impatient. I wanted to just snap his fingers off. Maybe he wouldn't be so we love eachother rude, and anxious.  
Giving up on any other snacks, I paid for Jacob's treat, and my gas.  
"Next time, don't be such an asshole," I said to the clerk as I left. Today, this week really, was a bad one. I climbed into my car, ignoring the stares, and drove to Jacob's house. I stopped midway his driveway, and turned my keys out of the ignition, just waiting for it to come.  
A sharp pain came in my chest. My arms immediately wrapped around my torso, and held. My knee's immediately joined at my chest, pointing to the roof of my car. The pain finally eased, when I noticed Jacob bolting out of his front door. I opened my car door, and before I climbed out, I was met with Jacob.

Jacob:  
As Renesme stepped out of the car, I put my right arm underneath her knees, and pushed. It didn't take much force for her to fall backwards. I caught her head immediately with my left arm. I was unattainably blissful that she had come over to my house. I kicked her door closed with my leg.  
"I brought you something..." she said.  
I felt guilty. More guilty than I had ever been in my entire life. "You did?" I raised my left eyebrow. She nodded.  
"Let me down," she pleaded. So I obeyed. Because I couldn't say no to my girl. I didn't care if I was hers, but she was mine.  
She turned to her car, and re-opened the door. My eyebrow raised higher. She bent down into her car. My eyes immediately swept over to her bottom. I instantaneously looked somewhere else, trying not to be another one of those hormonal teenage boys.  
She climbed back out of the car with a bag of 'Munch Ems'.' My face spread into a large grin. I picked her up again, and kissed her neck tenderly.  
"I'm very sorry," she apologized. My neck snapped up.  
"For?"  
"I left. And... kissing Sam. It was an accident, and I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologizing please? You remind me of your mother," I responded. "And... It's not your fault. It was Sam's."  
Her eyes flickered away from my face, as the guilt sank into me even more. I felt bad, because... I knew what she was thinking. If I asked her, I was probably right. Today was the kind of day, I wished I could ask Edward what the I love you was going on in her little head.  
She was guilty... Guilty because of Sam. She had kissed him, before she had kissed me. My heart ached.  
"Hey," I whispered at her. Her green, beautiful met my gaze. I smiled at her. "It's not your fault," I continued to whisper. I had no idea why I was whispering... we were outside for God's sake! Her eyes were full of compassion.  
Her arms slowly snaked their way around my neck, as she pulled me closer into her body. Hugging me as tight as her fragile arms would allow her. Her boobs pressed up against my chest, and I wished she would stop. Than she did it. She brushed her fingers lightly across my neck. Goosebumps arose, as did my boner. I wanted to slap myself. It was a hug.  
I carried her away from her car, and to the beach. She had hear head nuzzled into my chest, and her eyes closed. Her eyelids were purple from lack of sleep. I sighed lightly, and sat on our tree branch. I stroked her cheek lightly with my hand, and brushed her loose strands of hair away from her face.  
The sun began to disappear behind the horizon of the ocean. I still brushed across her cold cheek. I pulled her closer to me, as I realized the temperature of her body. She was freezing cold, at a temperature I had never felt her before. I looked down at her peaceful face.  
She was sleeping.  
She had fallen a sleep in my arms. Her arms still lay limply around my neck. When the sun had almost fully abolished behind the horizon, I stood from the tree trunk, and made my way back to my house, still carrying my girl. I grabbed a small couch blanket from the closet, and carried her to the couch.  
I dropped the blanket, and tried to set her down. I was defeated when her arms stiffened around my neck, and she wouldn't let go.  
I sighed, and lightly whispered angrily, "fucking vampires." Giving up on even trying, I sat down on the couch, and covered her with the blanket. I could hear her light snore. Peaceful.  
I rested my head on the back of the couch.  
I must have fallen a sleep, because I woke from a terrifying screech from my Love. My eyes snapped open, and she was trembling in my arms. Still sleeping.  
I rocked her slightly, and shushed her, hoping she would smack out of her nightmare, and continue to sleep.  
Shh, shh, I hushed her, still rocking her. My hand began making small circles on her back, as her head made it's way onto my shoulder. She whimpered slightly, and I continued to rub the soothing circles. Finally her whimpering stopped, and her light snore continued. I didn't rest my head on the back of the couch anymore.  
The phone rang. It pissed me off. Whoever was calling, was going to be a dead man. I didn't want the ringing to disturb my Love. Slowly, I stood with her in my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and head stayed on my shoulder. I held her under her ass, as I picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" I answered in a whisper.  
"Hi Jacob, it's Bella," she responded.  
"Oh. Hi Bella." I continued to whisper, not wanting to wake Nessie up.  
"Is Renesme there?" she asked.  
"Yes, she's sleeping."  
"Oh... Okay. Just making sure my little girl was okay. Edward here, is nearly having a heart attack."  
I was almost pissed off that Bella had called Nessie her, little girl. But, I didn't let it get to me. I almost laughed at the fact that Edward was on the verge of a heart attack. "Yes... She fell a sleep at the beach."  
"I see. Poor thing..." I was almost angry at Bella for that too. Nessie, was poor in no way. "She hasn't slept in days," Bella continued. My heart sank, as Nessie's purple eyelids flashed in my memory.  
She was poor in a way. In sleep.  
"Well, in that case, I'm glad she's sleeping. But, I'm going to have to let you go. It's all most midnight, and, I have her sleeping in my arms now. I don't want to wake her up," I stated.  
I heard a small snarl in the background, and a light slap. Most likely Bella hitting Edward. I all most laughed. It was hilarious. I would have loved to see Bella smack Edward.  
"Okay," Bella said. "Uhmm... Get her home in the morning, or whenever she wakes up. And, thank you Jacob. Maybe she'll be a little less..." I could see Bella making a squinting face as she thought of the correct words. "Bitchy."  
I was surprised at her choice of wording.  
"Sure, sure," I replied.  
"Good night Jacob."  
"good night Bella."  
At that, I hung the phone up very lightly, and returned to my couch. I carefully, and slowly dragged Nessie's legs off of my hips, and sat back on the couch. He legs hung off of my thighs, as her frail, fragile body lay limply in my arms. I stroked her cheek admiringly, feeling her cold skin. Her forehead began damp, in a fever I assumed. I rocked her adoringly in my arms, as she slept. Her long brown hair was left down, falling across all over her face, and shoulders.  
I noticed a hair elastic on her wrist. I sighed, as she could have cut off her circulation. I pulled it off of her wrist, and pulled her hair back lightly. Trying very hard not to disturb her, I removed my arms away from my hold, and gathered her hair. She lightly whimpered, and nuzzled deeper into my chest.  
I abruptly put her hair into a ponytail, and held my poor girl in my arms. Her whimpering lowed, and returned to her light snore. She was so... beautiful.

I sat a few more hours, as my Love laid in my arms. If it weren't for her light snore, and her chest rising every second, she would have passed for a dead woman.  
I struggled to look at the clock, and read the time. 10:30.  
My father should be up by now, and the sun was starting to peer through the window. I slowly stood with my girl and her blanket, and made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I shut my bedroom door, as I sat on the edge of my bed as she continued to sleep in my arms.  
I caressed her cheek again. Staring at her with affection. I bent my head over her, and lightly kissed her damp, chilled forehead.  
I continued to rub pacifying circles on her back.  
My dad swung the door open into my room. I growled at him, and whispered, "shh...."  
He finally caught sight of my girl laying in my arms, and understood. He wheeled away from my door, and stretched his arm to close it.  
I held her in my arms for another few hours. I almost began to feel extremely bored, other than the fact of holding my Love, while she slept peacefully in my arms.  
She hadn't spoke one word the whole time, meaning she was in a very deep sleep. It almost frightened me. Any other time I was around, and she slept, she would be talking, okay, slurring.  
She began to move restlessly in my arms around three in the afternoon. She had had over twelve hours of sleep, while I held her. My eyes were still drooping.  
"Jacob," her voice slurred.  
My eyes flopped wide open, as I heard my girl saying my name. This meant she would be awaking soon. I caressed her cheek, and still rubbed loving circles on her back, waiting for her to wake up.

Finally, at five o'clock, her mall eyelids unlocked from their closure, and she gazed sleepily up into my eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Slits of blue came out from around her pupils, but her eyes remained green. A lighter green ringed lazily outside of her pupil, crossing through the green and blue strokes which lead out of her black pupil. The ring wasn't a perfect circle, but moved, almost like a shot of electricity.  
It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.  
She smiled at me as she caught me staring into her eyes. I smiled back.  
Slowly, she hugged back into me. I was hoping she wouldn't want to fall a sleep again. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it. I needed sleep myself. I was restless. Another part of me didn't care... I wanted her to sleep. My girl needed it. And, if I needed to be there to hold her, I would.  
Her hug lightened, as her light snore returned.  
I sighed lightly, and continued to rub circles on her back. I stood from my bed, and exited my room. I crept down our stares slowly, and made my way to the kitchen. I picked up the phone, and dialed Bella and Edward's number.  
"Hello?" Bella answered. I was surprised that they hadn't been humping each other in their bed. Sick animals.  
"Hey Bella, it's Jacob."  
"Oh, hey Jacob!"  
"Hi. Nessie just woke up, but, she fell back a sleep. Would you like me to bring her home?"  
"Uhmm..." Bella sounded a little indecisive.  
"Okay... I'll bring her home."  
"Thank you Jacob. Edward is just going bizarre with her gone so long."  
"I understand," I responded. Than slightly chuckled at the memory of Edward having a heart attack. I muffled my laughter while I kept my lips sealed as much as possible. "I'll see you soon, bye." I hung the phone up abruptly.  
Slowly, still holding the blanket on my girl, I exited my house. I didn't bother to leave a note for my father. As I walked slowly to her house, passing her car, I rubbed small circles on her back. Her legs had found my hips again, and hugged gently, yet tightly around me. I sighed with satisfaction, and feeling like a moron.

When I finally made it to her house, I tapped lightly on the door. Bella answered, as always. Her eyes grew wide at the sight.  
"She won't sleep if I let go..." I explained. Bella's eyes grew infuriated. "She cries in her sleep Bella. What would you like me to do? Let her cry? I don't think so..."  
I stepped into the small house, ducking my head to get in.  
Ignoring the evil glares from her parents, I went and sat in my girls room. I sat up against her headboard and pillows.  
I laid my head back on the pillows, and my eyelids fluttered close.


	2. Chapter 2: Mauled to death

Chapter Two: Mauled to death.

Renesme:

As my eyes fluttered open, I noticed I was sleeping on top of Jacob. I breathed in his scent. Despite the burning sensation that ran up my nose, he smelled delirious. I took in deep breaths of his scent, trying to ignore the burning pain that shot up my nose. He began to move, and I hushed him silently, stroking his hair. I noticed he had cut it. It was short and spiky.

I ran my fingers over hi arms. His muscles where absolutely inviting. An odd thought, but, they looked as if they were there _to_ be touched. His skin was radiating none stop heat. I laid my head back down on his chest, and snuggled deeper into his chest.

He moved slightly, and I tumbled off of him, and the bed to the floor. I made a slight noise, and Jacob gasped, sitting up instantly. He looked over the bed side down at me. His eyes grew. He jumped off of the bed, and lifted me off of the ground. He was still fully clothed. It made me frown slightly, not being able to see his bare skin. So I settled at his delicious looking arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, when I was scooped up into his arms.

"Yeah," I said shyly. "I'm fine." I looked up at Jacob through my eyelashes. I batted them once... twice... three times.

He sighed, and sat on my bed with me still in his firm grasp. "How was your rest?" he broke the silence between the two of us.

I couldn't really remember anything. Except giving him his bag of chips, like the little suck up I was. So I changed the topic. "What's today?"

"It's Sunday..." he stated, raising his eyebrow.

I didn't answer his curious face. I began tracing his collar bones with my small fingers. Jacob began rubbing small circles onto my back. I immediately relaxed, and snuggled into his radiating heated chest. My eyelids decided at that moment, to flutter shut.

I woke again, with Jacob. I smiled up at him, as he stared down into my eyes. He peered into them, as if to look for something. Or inspecting. I finally looked away, uncomfortable.

He nuzzled his nose into my hair, and his lips reached my ear, with a light whisper. "I have to go."

My eyes pricked with tears at the thought of him leaving me. "Okay," I said through my tight throat.

"I hope you had a good rest," he smiled.

I looked up at him, and returned the small smile. "I did," I lied. I didn't even remember sleeping...

"Good," his smile grew. He stood up, and set me on my bed.

I watched as he stalked out of my room. A small, warm tear ran down my cheek. I didn't want him to leave. I grew cold, very cold.

I heard my mother coming down the hallway, and to my room. I quickly wiped the tear away from my cheek, and sat cross legged on my bed when she entered.

"Good afternoon," she smiled. "You slept for a long time. I think you scared Jacob away," she giggled.

I frowned deeply. It reacted my mother, because frowned as well. "Not literally darling," she said sitting down beside me on the edge of my bed. She hugged me lightly, and returned to her original form. "He probably left because he was tired. He's been holding you for a very long time," she explained. A faint smile spread across my face, at the thought of Jacob holding me for hours as I slept. "You slept for a long time in that boys arms," her eyebrow raised.

"I did?" I asked, giddy that Jacob had held me. _Me_. Not some other girl, but, _me. _

"Yes, since yesterday afternoon. You went out to go get groceries, or so we thought, and stopped by at Jacobs house. That reminds me, don't forget to go pick up your car sometime soon," she reminded me. I sighed. That was a good thing. That gave me an excuse to return back to his house. "But, anyways. He held you, a very long time while you slept. But, I'm glad he did. Your purple eyes are gone," she smiled, and brushed my cheek with her hand, in a loving gesture. I smiled at her touch. I loved my mom. I couldn't believe how I had treated her earlier. I wanted to slap myself. So I did... mentally of course.

"I'm hungry mom," I said.

"Me too," her smile slightly decreased. But, it was still a smile.

"I need to..." I was almost embarrassed to say it. "I need to hunt," I finished.

Her smile on her face grew so much, I didn't understand how her cheeks could not hurt.

"Go now," she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. She waved me off to the door. So, obeying, I grabbed a sweater from my closet, and made my way out the door. I ran, ran fast into the forest. Once farther away from home, I spotted a heard of deer. Not being picky, I chased after them.

I finally darted onto the buck of a deer, and dug my razor sharp teeth into it's warm fur. Once my teeth slid into the fur, I dug deeper in it's blood stream. The warm blood made me moan at the taste. I drank quickly, desperate for more. When the deer ran dry, I jumped off of it in disgust. I continued to chase it's heard, a little farther behind.

Once again, I jumped on top of another deers back and attacked it's neck with my teeth. I sucked him dry again, when I felt bloated. I had eaten so much.

It was than, that I heard it. A large growl. Not being too frightened, I turned. It was a wolf. Now I was definitely not frightened one little bit. Being as stupid as I was, I walked towards the wolf. I recognized it as Paul. "Hey Paul!" I called.

He let out a long, loud growl at me. Being upset with his response, I turned away from him.

Unexpectedly, I was pushed to the ground under a heavy weight. The wolf began growling at me, and mulling my back. I struggled to get the wolf off of me, as I rolled over. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping somebody would hear me.

Jacob:

I was half glad, and half upset that I had left my love for sleep. But, I was exhausted from holding her while she slept peacefully. I remembered the feel of her smooth, cold skin. I wished I could brush against it again.

I found my way to my bed, I pulled my t-shirt off of myself. I had remembered waking up to Nessie, tracing the marks of my muscles up and down my arm. It made me tingly at the remembrance of her touch. I smiled, and plopped down onto my bed.

As I my eyelids flew closed, they came back up just as fast to a piercing scream. I sat up in my bed instantaneously and recognized her agonizing scream. I jumped from my bed, and seconds later I was leaping out of my front door, my clothes tore into shreds as my fur replaced it.

Another piercing scream came deep from the forest. I pumped my legs fast, and faster as my feet dug into the damp earth. I felt every one of my paws digging into the ground. When I heard it... Paul's mind.

_Dirty little girl,_ he was thinking.

_Paul, what on earth are you doing?_ I hissed in my thoughts.

He ignored me, until I finally found them, as my girl let out another agonized scream. I threw myself into Paul, knocking us both to the ground, myself on top of him. I scratched at him, and pinned him to the ground until he was calm, and his mind was thinking straight.

I finally walked over to my girl. Her neck had a deep gash, and her blood was flowing out. I wished she was able to just freaking heal fast like me, and her parents, or even as quick as a human. But, she was different. He healed, _slower_. Absolutely slower than any creature alive. I nudge her lightly with my wet nose, and she let out another distressed, agonizing scream. I whimpered slightly at her pain.

I had no idea what to do. I slowly transformed into my human shape, covering myself from shame in front of my girl. I tried to pick her up in my arms, when she screamed an even louder piercing screech.

I sat there, helpless, and pained. My love sat there, screeching in pain, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Doing the dumb thing I would, I tried to pick her up again. She screeched even louder at my touch. But, I didn't care. I had to get her to safety, even if that meant more pain for a few short minutes. It killed me inside to do it, but it had to be fucking done. A tear shred down my cheek as I began running to her house.

After a short five minutes, I made it. I knocked on the door heavily. Bella answered, and as she took in the scene, her eyes grew as wide as I had ever seen someones eyes go. Nessie let out another agonized shriek, when Edward appeared. He grabbed Nessie from me, and pulled her inside the house.

Panicked, Bella passed me a blanket. I was thankful, but pissed off. Edward sat with Nessie on the couch, cradling her. I wished I could do it. But, she shrieked anytime either Bella or myself tried to touch her.

More tears rippled down my cheeks at my love. My heart had been cut up in a million of pieces, thrown on the ground, and spit on. Not to mention, the pain was so sincere, I swear someone had stepped on top of it afterwards.

Way to break a mans heart.

Edward looked up at me, as he probably knew what I was thinking.

_I didn't do it,_ I thought.

Edwards eyebrow raised at me.

_Paul,_ was all I thought.

A low hiss escaped his lips, as he continued to cradle my love in his firm arms. I didn't see how it could be comfortable.

A loud growl escaped his chest, when he noticed how mauled she had been. He noticed the deep gash into her neck, the smaller scratches all over her body, and the bruises that had begun to appear all over her skin.

It made me want to kill that mother fucking asshole of a Paul.

Edward smirked slightly at my thought, all most as if he agreed. I smiled back at him.

Bella had the phone to her ear, speaking to Carlisle. Five minuted after she hung up the phone, the whole gang showed up. Carlisle, along with Esme. Followed by Alice and Jasper, in all who had concerned faces on.

Last was Rosalie and Emmett who entered. Rosalie glared the most evil stare I had ever seen. I glared back at her, to let her know I wasn't going to take her shit. When she spotted the blanket I held around myself, she had to muffle her hysterical laughter. It pissed me off.

Carlisle rushed over to Nessie's limp body which was being held by Edward. I was jealous. I wanted to hold her. Nessie let out another shrieking painful scream as Carlisle tried to get closer to her body. My eyes grew wide. She was screaming at everybody, except her father.

I couldn't stand the agonizing screams she had let out. So, giving up, I dropped the blanket, and leaped out of the small house, and pounced away on all fours.


	3. Chapter 3: Heart fluttering Jacob kisses

Chapter Three: Heart fluttering Jacob kisses

------------------------------------------------------

Renesme:

I laid in my fathers arm, frightened of everyone around me. Carlisle attempted to come towards me, and I let out another scream to warn him to stay away. Jacob at that point, bolted out of the house. My heart slightly sank deeper into my stomach.

"He needs to see you Nessie," my father whispered in my ear. "He won't hurt you, I promise."

I nodded slightly, and gripped my fathers shirt. Carlisle came slowly, and began inspecting my body. After an hour of being mauled, again, Carlisle was finally finished inspecting me.

"It will take about three to four months until she is completely healed, and back to normal," he announced to the room.

My father sighed. I yawned. I thought yawns were contagious. Though, neither of my family members yawned. But, it's not like they could be tired anyways. I stretched my arms; feeling all my cuts, and fluttered my eyes closed.

I awoke in my bed; alone. I looked around my room with my groggy eyes, and noticed Jacob sitting in a chair in the corner of my room. I also noticed all the flowers in many assorted vases.

I instantly realized my bladder was about to explode any second if I didn't take a pee right now! I sprung from my bed; sore as can be, and ran into the bathroom. As I slammed the door shut, I pulled my pants down, and squatted onto the toilet. My stomach felt oddly weird after I had emptied my bladder. I washed my hands, and returned to my bedroom.

Jacob stirred from his chair, and stood up as I crawled into my bed.

"Nessie!" he said smiling.

I smiled back at him, when he walked to my bed side. I slowly crawled to the other side of my bed, making room for him to crawl in. As he climbed in, my body magnetized to the heat of his body. He wrapped his arms around me in a strong embrace, and I squished my little body closer; hurting my cuts and bruises. I didn't care: he was warm.

My eyes closed again as I fell a sleep next to Jacob.

I woke to warm kisses being planted on my head, and forehead from Jacob. It felt nice. I kept my eyes closed; pretending to sleep.

"I know your awake," Jacob whispered into my hair, nuzzling me with his nose.

A smile spread across my face when I hid deeper into his chest. "No you don't... You can't see me," I slightly giggled.

"Hmm..." he responded. "I see beautiful brown hair. A pale body hiding into me. And most of all... It's all _beautiful_."

I looked up at Jacob, and he was staring down into my eyes with nothing but passion and love. My heart melted; being as frozen as it was. I reached up to Jacob's face with my hand, and laid my palm across his scorching cheek. Slowly, and carefully, I crawled my body up on top of Jacob. I stared down onto him holding my head up. My hair fell down the sides of my head, and curtained our faces.

Suddenly, Jacobs lips were on mine; moving together in ways I didn't know they could move. His sweltering lips warmed mine instantly. My cold tongue escaped my mouth and licked the top of Jacobs lip.

Jacob pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. I did the same to his top lip, when we both pulled away breathless.

"Sorry," he apologized.

My eyes lit up as they fluttered open. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked, taking in deep breaths.

Jacob didn't answer me, but only stared into my eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," he complimented.

I smiled, and for the first time in my life; heat escaped into my cheeks and turned them red. Jacob raised his eyebrow. I blushed deeper and let myself fall on top of him limply. His arms round around my waist as I straddled his body with my legs. I yawned into Jacobs chest as he began to rub consolatory circles onto my back.

My eyes closed as I pulled Jacobs body heat closer to my body. "Get some more rest Love," he whispered, kissing the top of my hair again. He began humming a divine melody into my ear and I quickly fell into sleep.

Jacob:

I continued to rub comforting circles on Nessie's back and humming my melody. A few short seconds later; I heard the light snore of my girl.

Her kiss was amazing. Her cold, soft lips balanced out the heat of mine. I had always remembered Bella's lips being soft, but shook that memory from my head. I wanted to remember the feel of Nessie's lips. Soft, cold and delicious. Her lips had a sweet taste to them and didn't burn my skin; nor did her scent. Which was odd, being a vampire.

I was glad she was still half human. Her heartbeat fluttered like a birds wings. Always faster than a humans, and most definitely faster than a vampires. Her skin was a pale colour, but still had a peachy shade to it. It was admirable to any male who seen it. But she was _mine_. All _mine_.

I was happy for that; her being all mine. She wanted me; and I would _always_ want her.

She was always graceful in moving. I watched as her body raised up on my chest, and went back down after exhaling. The scent of her breath was mesmerizing. It all smelled of her. Admirably, I stroked her skin with my finger. Her skin was cold, but not as cold as Edward and Bella's. I caressed her white; peachy skin with my thumb, and rubbed up and down. Her breathing slowed at my caress, and I smiled. I loved her with more love my heart could produce. It ached with overflowing love. I would give up anything for her.

I tensed as my finger ran over a small cut across her wrist left from Paul. I instantly moved my finger to caress another patch of her skin.

Her breath fluttered, and danced across my skin. The cold air attacked the heat of my skin and kept me cool. I only imagined what my blazing breath did to hers.

Instantly, my girl began to shake slightly and whimpered. I slowed the caress of my hands on her back. "Shh," I whispered in a quiet voice. I began my humming again, and she soon stopped shaking and whimpering. I continued to hum my lullaby, when I was disturbed by Bella suddenly at the end of my bed.

"Hi Jacob," she greeted me with a fake cough.

"Hello Bella," I whispered, pulling Nessie's blanket across the both of us.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good... How is my baby girl?" I tensed again at Bella's appellation for Nessie.

"She's fine, just tired. She was awake about.... Half an hour ago?" I estimated. "But, she shortly went back to sleep."

"I see. Poor thing. I hope those cuts and bruises heal soon. It's a shame she takes so long to heal. I was afraid she was going to lose too much blood."

My body tensed again at Bella's words. Her eyebrow raised at me, reacting to my body language. I soon eased, and continued to caress Nessie's back and returned to my humming when she began to shake lightly.

"She seems to be comfortable in your embrace," Bella stated. I lightly shrugged, trying not to break my concentration on my girl. "I told Edward not to spy on you guys through your thoughts. But, he seems... Fascinated? Yes, fascinated at your relationship with our daughter."

"Is he?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Oh," I responded. I continued to caress Nessie as our conversation continued. "Why?" I asked.

"I can honestly say I have no idea. I'm sorry," she apologized with a light laughter.

"It's fine. Maybe I'll have to ask him myself sometime in the near future."

"Perhaps," Bella replied. "Well, I can see you two are quite comfortable. If you two want anything to eat later or whatever, you know who to ask," she said with a smile. I could tell she missed cooking as a human. Being a vampire, she didn't really need to cook. Which was understandable.

"Sure, sure,"

"Good night Jacob, feel free to sleep anytime you wish."

I nodded as Bella exited Nessie's room. I didn't want to sleep. I took in some more deep breaths of Nessie's scent, and was completely, and utterly mesmerized.


	4. Chapter 4: Milk curdling screams

Chapter Four: Milk curdling screams.

Renesme:

I could feel Jacob's body radiating heat next to mine. A smile spread across my face as wild imaginations swam through my mind. One of my eyes opened as I peeked up at Jacob. He was still sleeping peacefully. So, what I did next was pretty childish. I pulled my little hand out from under our wedged body's, poked Jacob really really hard in the side of the stomach, and screamed, "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!"

Jacob woke with a large jump, and landed on the floor. I began giggling hysterically. He got up off the floor, and began looking around the room when he caught sight of my laughing. "What's wrong Nessie?!" he asked really concerned.

"You were sleeping!" I complained. I continued to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry Love," he apologized climbing back onto the bed. "I'm awake now," he continued with a smile. Jacob looked around slightly nervous. "Love," he began. "I need to go out today... I need to, ugh... Do some shopping. Yes, some shopping. Will you be okay alone?"

My face fell slightly, and my eyes began to tear up.

"Okay, okay, shh," he comforted me, rubbing comforting circles onto my back. "I will get Paul to come over. Okay?"

"Okay," I said sniffling.

"Okay, it'll be fine. I'll be back before you even know I'm gone. Alright?"

"Okay," I responded.

"Alright, hold on a second, and I will call Paul over."

"Okay."

Jacob escaped my bed. I watched as the bed arose as his weight was lifted. A slight outline of his body was still there on my bed. Not to mention, my sheets still smelled of Jacob.

Jacob returned a few short minutes later. "Okay, Paul will be here soon. Let me know if he misbehaves... Alright?"

"Okay," I giggled.

"Goodbye Love," he said, giving me a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye," I said with a smile. I was going to miss his presence. I closed my eyes and lay my head back down on my pillow. I was disrupted by a light tap on my window. I jumped out of my skin, and fell onto the floor. I opened my window, and seen Paul. "Hi?"

"Hey Nessie! Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah... It's called a FRONT door for a reason..."

"Yeah, but... I feel soo bad, coming in through the window... Now move."

"Paul! Your not-" I was cut off my Paul tackling me to the floor. "Ow!" I screamed.

"I told you to move," Paul replied.

"Ow... That hurt," I said with a whimper. And it did. My bruises, and unhealed cuts ached all over my body.

"Oh... Sorry Nessie. Really. I don't understand why I keep hurting you."

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised Jacob recommended you to come keep me company."

"Well... I kind of wanted to apologize. For, the whole, 'mauling' thing that happened. I don't know what happened. My brain wasn't working correctly. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I responded. I continued to whimper as the aching of my body hitched to another level of pain. I let out another piercing scream as I could feel my bones snapping.

Jacob:

I hated leaving Nessie, especially with Paul. But, he did ask to apologize to her. He felt really bad about his incident in the forest....

When I arrived at the mall, I locked Nessie's car, as I had borrowed it, and walked into the nearest jewelery store. There were many flashy things, but I knew Nessie didn't like 'bling bling.' A store jeweler came to my attention.

"Hello there," she said, giving me a smile.

"Hi," I said returning the gesture.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

"Well... I'm looking for a ring, for my..." I wasn't sure what to call Nessie. She wasn't my girlfriend. She was so much more than that. "A ring for my... soul mate." I seemed to be able to find the right words.

"That's sweet," the clerk awed. "What kind of ring?"

"A... I'm not sure. A ring!" I blurted. How dumb could this lady be? A ring, is a ring. A ring! Nothing more. A ring, is obviously _just _a ring.

"Alright..." she said, slightly frightened by my tone. "Gold or silver?" she asked.

"Whichever, doesn't matter," I answered.

"Okay... Do we have a budget?" she asked me another question.

I began trembling ever so slightly. When I had finally contained myself, I responded with a simple, "no."

"Alright... Diamonds? Yes, or no?"

"Obviously."

"Okay... Excellent. We have just got in some new rings over here. We have them in both silver and gold," she explained. I followed her movement over to a glass cabinet. I pointed down through the glass at the rings she began moving around. "This silver one," she pointed at a silver ring that was wrapped around a fake finger. "Has nine diamonds in total, along with a sapphire. You can also trade the sapphire in for an emerald or ruby, whichever floats your boat. So, there's about three diamonds that will wrap around the sapphire, and three coming down the crest away from the sapphire. We also have this in gold," she said.

"And, how much is this one?"

"This one is..." she began biting her lip as she looked for the price tag. "Okay, this one is four ninety-nine, in silver that is. And, the gold one is six ninety-nine."

"Alright... Uhmm... Can I get one in the silver," I asked. I knew Nessie would laugh at my inside joke. Since everyone thought silver could burn vampires. I chuckled lightly under my breath. "I think I'll keep the sapphire."

"Sure thing," she replied, taking the ring off of the fake finger. She packaged it into a small black box, which shown it off quite well. "Okay..." she said, biting her lip again, getting a total up for the ring.

"Wait..." I said. "Can I get a pair of matching earrings?

"Sure..." she said with a smile. I think she was happy she was making good buisness. Than again, she was probably more interested in how much money was in my wallet.

I followed her over to another smaller cabinet which sat on top of the cabinet which had held rings, bracelets and necklaces. I spun the cabinet around until I found a nice pair of silver earrings, which contained little sapphire's. "These ones," I said, pointing into the cabinet. My girl was going to be a little upset with me after she received her gifts... But, I didn't care. I knew down somewhere she'd absolutely fucking love them.

"Sure... These ones are... two ninety nine," she informed me.

"Okay," I responded.

She removed them from the cabinet, and put them in a small black box as well. She added the total of my purchases up on the computer. "Okay, that's a total of nine hundred seventeen dollars and seventy cents, please."

I pulled my credit card from my wallet, and passed it to the woman. She swiped it through the side of the computer, and passed it back to me. After a few more clicks on her computer, a receipt ran out of a small printed. She ripped half of it off, and gave it to me along with a pen. "Sign here please," she asked, pointed to a blank line on receipt. So I did. _Jacob Black_, I wrote in big letters.

I handed the woman back the receipt and pen. She passed me a black bag which contained a copy of the receipt for me along with my purchases. I was excited to return home to Nessie, so I ran out to the car, and drove back to the Cullens.

When I arrived home, I heard the milk curdling scream of my girl. Grabbing the bag with my contents, I ran into the house, pushing past the door. I ran into my girl's bedroom to find Edward and Dr. Cullen working over her body. I dropped the little black bag, and stared wide eyed at my girl.

"What happened?!" I asked, panicked.

"Paul jumped on her through the window," Bella explained with her tiny voice. If she were still human, I pictured she would have tear after tear pouring down her horrified pink flushed cheeks. That was another thing Nessie had kept from her mother. The pink, rosey cheeks.

I looked at Paul who was sitting in the corner. I walked towards him, and picked him up by his shirt. "You were coming to apologize Paul! Not to hurt her, again! You freaking fool!"

"I'm sorry Jake! I'm sorry!" Paul pleaded.

"You said that last time Paul! I'm sick of your fucking apologies, because they don't mean anything!" I spat.

"Boys!" Bella interrupted. "Your arguing, instead of trying to help what the real problem is!"

I dropped Paul, and made my way over to my girl who was laying in Edwards cold, hard arms.

"Jacob," she whimpered my name. It was the most painful I had ever heard her voice.

I knelt beside her as Edward passed her into my arms. Her whimpering seized as her eyes fluttered closed. She laid limp in my arms. It was the most disturbing thing I had seen in my entire life.

The black bag lay on the floor in her door. I forgot about it, and soothed my Girl. I rubbed reassuring circles on her back.

Everyone stared wide eyed at us as we made our way over to her bed. I sat down, leaning against her pillows and pulled the covers up over her cold, fragile body. I listened as her heart fluttered an irregular pace, and her light snore came in contact. I smiled at her peace.

Everyone cleared her room after they seen everything was fine. I was still a little curious as to what exactly did take place when I had left my girl alone.

Edward gave me one last stare as I began to think about the things in the black bag on the floor. A tight smile spread across his face in happiness, and some anger. I shot a glance at him, and gave him a wicked smile.

"Good night Jacob," he said, exiting the bedroom and closing the door.

I caressed Nessie's little pink cheek, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Sleep well Love."


	5. Chapter 5: Promises PART ONE

Chapter Five: Promises.

Part one.

Renesmee:

I awoke to an empty bed. It was still warm from Jacob's presence; who was now missing. I sighed. I wondered where he could have gone. The thought slipped my mind as I noticed my laundry hamper was overflowing with dirty laundry. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I crawled out of my bed, and stumbled my way to the bathroom.

I looked at the horrifying girl who stared back at me. She had big bags underneath her eyes; sleep deprivation. Her hair was a mess. Her boobs were slightly falling out of her pink tank top, and to top it all off her lips were beyond repair. They were cracked in every which way possible. I grumbled when I realized this girl was me.

I used the toilet, and brushed my teeth before I climbed into the shower. I lathered the soap deep into my scalp, and took deep breaths of the rose perfume it gave off. I than washed my body with some Ivory soap. When I had completed rinsing my body of any excess soap, I carefully turned the water off. I stood in the shower dripping water off of my body, when a light knock came to the door.

"Renesmee?" Came my Father's voice.

"Yes Dad?" I answered.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for an awfully long time."

"Edward!" I heard my Mother hiss. "She's been in there less than half an hour. Leave the poor thing alone."

"That's a long time, Bella," he responded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," I interrupted. "I'm just getting out now." It was quiet after that. I pulled the glass doors of the shower opened, and grabbed a big, yellow fuzzy towel. I wrapped it carefully, and skillfully around my body. Tucking a small part of it in the side. I took a risky glance at myself in the mirror.

I was skinny, and very pale. Pale... very pale. I could see my boobs outstretch beneath my towel. They were an average size. Not too big, and not too small. But... I was skinny to no end. It bothered me.

My hair stopped; dripping water droplets to the floor, my mid back. It was curly even when it was wet. Oh I loathed it. But, today I loved it. It was not wavy, nor poofy; but all in beautiful curls; ringlets. I smiled contentedly as I exited the bathroom and crossed the hallway to my bedroom. I opened my walk in closet Alice had hoaxed my mother and Esme into. My mother had protested, but Alice can be pretty demanding at times. I somewhat enjoyed the closet. Alice insisted I buy all new clothes to restock my closet But, being like my mother, I would have rather wash my clothing, and wear it more than once.

The left side of my closet was all drawers and shovels. Consisting of Pajama's, under garments, and the shelves full of any type of shoe possible. On the right side was a rack full of sweaters, dresses, and other fancy wear. At the back of the closet was another set of drawers which contained ordinary pants and t-shirts. In the middle of the closet was a glass table and a small black, leather sofa.

Walking around the table and sofa, I made my way to the back of my closet. I sighed when I pulled open a drawer. Having a much laundry as I did; my drawers were still jammed with other articles of clothing. I pulled out a pair of gray track pants from one of the drawers closer to the left, and a black tank top from another drawer closest to the right. I pulled out some underwear and a matching red bra. I pulled my towel off, and pulled my clothing on. I grabbed a pair of white fuzzy socks from another endless drawer, and pulled them on my cold feet. I walked over to my shoe racks, and grabbed a pair of my white Skechers. I strapped them securely to my feet, and exited my closet.

Forgetting about accessories, I walked over to my desk and sat into the chair. I brushed all of my hair back out of my face, and swept it up into a messy bun; curls sticking in every which way. I escaped the chair, and looked around my room. I had yet to make my bed; so I did. I fluffed every pillow, and smoother every wrinkle from every sheet and blanket.

I tidied all the shelves in my room; removing every piece of dust visible to my eye. I turned the lamp off beside my bed on the left bed stand. I removed the glass cup from the right, and returned it to the kitchen; placing it carefully into the sink.

"Renesmee?" my Father called.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Well," I began my day plans. "I'm going to finish cleaning my room, than I have some laundry I have to take over to the laundromat. Why?"

"I'm just curious... Why don't you wash your clothing at Grandma and Grandpa's?"

I hated when he referred Carlisle and Esme to 'Grandma and grandpa.' It was an understatement to their role in the clan. "I need to get out of town, Dad," I stated.

"Why?" he questioned me. I stared at him, as he glared back at me in the kitchen.

"Because... I don't know. I just want to be alone. Is that too much to ask for?" I replied angrily.

My mom took that moment to enter the living room/kitchen. "Edward," she said in a pleading voice; placing her hand on his chest. "She'll be fine... Let her be. She will be fine to go do some laundry on her own. Stop being so over protective."

My father looked at me, nothing but frustration in his eyes. "Fine," he finally agreed through clenched teeth.

With that, I returned to my room. I emptied my hamper into a few baskets, and put them at the front door. "Mom?" I called, looking around for her presence. Gracefully, she appeared by my side.

"Yes darling?" she chirped.

"Can you help me bring these over to the house to put in my car?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled. Picking up two of the baskets. I picked up the last one, and we escaped our small cottage of a house. When we arrived at the house, my mother helped me throw the baskets into the car.

"Shit!" I blurted. My mom's head instantly snapped in my direction. "I forgot my ipod," I stated.

"Don't speak like that," my mom scolded me.

"Sorry," I apologized; ashamed.

"It's fine," she responded. "Let's go back to the house, and you can get your ipod."

"Okay, thank you Mom." My mom smiled, and we both raced back to the cottage. I entered the house, grabbed my ipod and headphones, and quickly ran back to the house. I climbed into my car, and turned the keys into the ignition. The air conditioner instantly hummed silently into life, and the stereo turned on as well. I pulled my seat belt over my body, and opened the garage door with the click of a button. The door opened slowly... too slow.

When it had finally opened, I pulled out of the garage, and drove down the long drive. I drove my way into Forks, and stopped by Grandpa Charlie's. I wasn't expecting him to be home, but surprisingly he was.

As I turned off the engine to my car, I climbed out of the car and made my way up to the step's. I knocked two light taps on the front door. Two minutes later, Charlie opened the door.

"Renesmee!" he said my name like he hadn't seen me in forever. Okay... Two months. Long time. Gotcha'.

"Hey Grandpa!" I greeted him. He opened the door, and invited me in. I instantly wrapped him up in a sweet embrace. "I missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too!" he replied in my hair. As he let go, he asked, "where are you off to today on this unfortunate rainy day?"

I sighed; it was always rainy in Forks. "It's always rainy in Forks, Grandpa," I giggle lightly. "But, I'm off to the laundromat to do some laundry," I said, twirling my keys around in my fingers.

"I see..." he said awkwardly. "Why don't you join me for dinner at the diner tonight?" he asked.

"Uhmm..." I hesitated. "I suppose I could," I said, giving him a smile full of teeth. I didn't have any plans tonight. Plus, I hadn't seen Charlie in a long time. "I'll be there at five," I said, glancing at my cell phone. It was just hitting noon.

"Sounds good, I'll be there as well," he responded sitting down into his chair. The television of course had a sports program going.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your game," I broke the silence. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Sounds good Ness."

"Okay, see you later Grandpa!" I waved as I exited the house. I pulled on my seatbelt in the car, and turned the keys back into the ignition. I made my way to Port Angeles and found the closest market store. I hadn't known all my way across Port Angeles yet. I climbed out of my car, my wallet, and head phones in ear. I hummed lightly to the beat of the music as I entered the super market.

I found my way to the section of laundry detergent and bounce sheets. I picked up a small twenty load bottle of Gain; vanilla. Accompanied by a box of Bounce sheets. I scanned the rest of the store, when I was interrupted by a young man.

"Do you need help finding anything? He asked politely, interrupting my tunes.

I pulled out the right headphone. "No thank you," I smiled.

"Are you sure? You look kind of lost," he replied.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just looking around." I put the headphone back in my ear, and continued to hum to the beat as I walked down all the Isle's. I grabbed a bag of Oreo's last minute, and stood in line for the check out. I put my things down onto the check out counter and waited patiently for the cashier to ring my things in.

"That's twenty-two dollars, and seventeen cents," she said.

I nodded, and opened my wallet. I notice I had no cash, so I pulled out my black, platinum credit card and passed it to the clerk.

"Renesmee Cullen?" she asked. I nodded, slightly annoyed that everyone was slightly fascinated by our last name. She slid the credit card through the slot, and returned it to me. I put it back in my wallet. She bagged by things as my receipt printed. She passed me the recipt, accompanied by a pen. Signed my name skillfully, and returned the paper and pen to the cashier.

She put a smaller piece of the receipt into one of the bags, and handed them to me. "Receipts in the bag," she said, a smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said. As I was about to leave, the same boy who had stopped me in the aisle before, offered to carry my bags.

"Sure," I replied. I passed him the bags, and fled the super market as he followed behind. With a click of a button, I unlocked my car. "Put them in the backseat," I ordered.

"Sure thing," he responded. He opened the back door of the car, and put the things on the seat. I climbed into the drivers seat, and turned the keys in the ignition. "Have a nice day," he said, closing the back door of the car.

"You too," I replied absent minded.

"Uhmm..." he hesitated. I rolled down the window of my car, and turned the radio off.

"Yes?" I didn't have time for this.

"Can I get your number?" he asked hesitantly. Ugh. Freaking boys. Always, 'can I have your number?'

"Sorry... I don't give my number out."

"Oh, okay.." He just... walked away. I laughed really loud at his retreating form, and rolled up the window to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove to the nearest laundromat. I brought in each of my baskets of laundry one by one, and stacked them in front of a washing machine. On my last trip, I grabbed my bags of things from the back seat, locked the car and returned to my clothing.

Using three machines, I sorted my laundry into darks, colours and lights. I plugged my headphones into my ears, and began eating away at my Oreo's. After fifteen songs had gone by on my ipod, my clothes were finished washing. I changed them all over into dryers, and popped in some loonies.

As I waited for my clothing to dry, I continued to listen to my music. When it completed drying, I folded my clothing, placed them back into their baskets, and carried them back out to my car. I continued to listen to my ipod on the way home, and stopped for gas. I hated that everyone stared at my car; it was annoying. It's _just_ a car people!

I looked at the time; 3:46. I had just enough time to go home, get ready and go meet Charlie for dinner. I sped home to the big house, and raced my baskets over to our smaller house.

As I entered with the last basket, my father greeted me. "Hello... How as your afternoon?" he asked, standing in front of me; eliminating the path to my room.

"It was fine," I said through my teeth.

"That's good... What did you do?"

"Edward!" I heard my mother scream from the bedroom. "Leave her alone! She's not a child! Now get in here, and help me finish this!"

"Yes Love," he answered, and left the room. I raced to my bedroom, and put away my clothes. I exited my room, and entered my parents.

"Mom," I interrupted their make out fest.

"Yes?" she asked, pushing my Dad off her; repulsive.

"I'm going out for dinner with grandpa tonight..." I told her.

"Why? Is something wrong with Charlie?"

"No, nothings wrong. I stopped by his house on my way to the laundromat, and he offered to take me out for dinner. So... I accepted his invitation."

"Okay dear, that's fine."

"Okay, thanks Mom!"

I was about to leave the room, when my mom interrupted, "Renesmee?" She was the only one to call me by my first name.

"Yes mom?" I answered, turning to face her.

"Jacob called for you while you were out."

"Oh... I'll go call him now. Thanks mom!" I waved to her, and found a phone.

I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Billy picked up a few rings later.

"Hey Billy! It's Nessie... Is Jacob around?"

Billy chuckled lightly before answering. "No, he's out planning something with the pack."

"Oh..." I said, slightly confused. Planning something? Jacob never, ever planned for anything. "Okay... Just let him know I was returning his call. And, I'm going out for dinner tonight with Charlie."

"Sure, sure," he replied.

"Okay, thanks Billy! Bye!" I hung up the phone quickly, and hurried off to my room.

I wore a mini jean skirt, a pink tank top, and a pair of white sandles. I let my hair down to flow halfway down by back. I put my bangs up into a duff puff, and put on a coat of mascara. Voila! Beautiful.

I grabbed my keys out of my bedroom, along with my ipod. "Mom?!" I called. "I'm leaving now!" I walked to the front door, and opened.

"Goodbye sweetheart! Be careful on your way back over to Grandma and Grandpa's!"

I rolled my eyes as I slammed the door. Esme and Carlisle were not 'grandma' and 'grandpa.' They were Esme and Carlisle. The leaders of our clan.

I drove quickly to the diner to meet Charlie. I wasn't sure what to expect; maybe him in his uniform. My estimation was correct. Charlie was waiting for me in the back corner of the diner, with his jacket still on. He must've went in quick after I left. Must have known I was coming over or something. Odd.

"Hey Grandpa!" I said as I took my eat across the table from him.

"Hey Nessie!" he responded. "How was your afternoon?"

"It was alright... Did some laundry."

"As you said," he chuckled. "Hungry?" he asked, pointing at the menus.

"When am I not hungry?" I laughed, picking up the menu.

"You got that right! What are you going to have?"

"I think I'll just have fries, thanks."

"Sounds good... I'll take the steak."

"Sounds good to me," I said, smiling and placing the menu back on the table.

A few seconds later, a waitress came around the corner with a pad of paper, and a pen. "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Sure are... One large fry," Charlie winked at me. "And, a steak for me please."

"Okay... Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke," Charlie answered.

The waitress looked to me next. "I'll have the same, thanks."

Charlie and I sat in silence as we waited for our food. "There's a surprise," Charlie finally blurted.

"Oh?" I replied, dumbfounded.

"Well... Jacob has a surprise I should say."

"OH!" I said louder. "What is it?" I recovered, trying to seem less excited.

"You'll find out sooner or later..."

"Charlie!" I said, stomping on his foot really hard.

His face turned purple. "Ow!" he grumbled, out of breath.

"Oh! I'm soo sorry Charlie! Is your foot okay?" I asked, frantic. I forgot how powerful I was.

"I'm. Fine." he grunted. "Really." I sat for a few minutes as Charlie's face returned to it's normal colour. "I never. Knew. You were. That. Strong," he breathed heavily.

"Sorry!" I apologized again, afraid I might have hurt him too much.

"I'm fine... You and your mother. You are both very strong; especially recently."

I had forgotten Charlie wasn't aware of our situation. He only needed to know the "need to know" parts.

"Oh... ha, ha..." I set off a fake laugh. "So... this surprise... What is it?" I hated to pry, but it was necessary; exceptionally necessary considering Jacob was involved.

"I can't tell you... You'll find out sooner or later," Charlie chuckled.

We were interrupted when the waitress brought in our food and drinks.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thanks..." Charlie responded to the smell of his steak. "Like I said Nessie," Charlie went on, cutting his steak. "You'll find out sooner or later."

"I pick sooner," I giggled, pouring some ketch up beside my fries.

"Hold your horses young lady... Don't get too ahead of the game," Charlie smiled, shoving steak into his mouth.

"Fine," I mumbled, shoving food into my mouth. I ate very quickly, anxious to get home.

"Well, thanks for dinner G. Pa!" I said.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up like rockets. "What did you call me?"

"Or, sorry... Grandpa," I corrected myself.

"Alright... Your welcome. I had a good time. Enjoy your surprise."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a hug.

"No problem... See you later Nessie!"

"Bye!"

I exited the diner, and ran into my car. It was raining; as usual. I drove usual on my way home with my air conditioner on. When I parked in the carport, I sat silently alone for a while. When I turned off the ignition, I went into the big Cullen house. I decided to say a hello to everyone; I hadn't seen them in a while.

I walked straight in, and had already grabbed attention from someone roaming.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice!" I responded, but was cut off with a big squeeze. She later jumped on me in over excitement.

"How are you?" she asked when she finally climbed off of me.

"Not bad... Just waiting for my big 'surprise.' Even Charlie knows Alice!"

Alice just looked at me giggling. "Oh yes... Everyone knows! Why do you think your father is so tense?" Alice asked, bursting into another round of laughter.

"Huh?" It finally clicked... My Dad was on my case about some surprise that was for me. "What's this all about Alice? I need to know... Now!" I demanded.

"You'll find out shortly, don't worry sugar plumb! Just... go home, and wait patiently."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Good night."

"Good night!" She replied, kissing my forehead.

I stomped out of the legendary Cullen house, and raced home. I slammed the door on the way in to grab my ipod, and slammed it on the way out. I sat on the small swing in the backyard which hung from one of the tree's. The small piece of wood steadied my body easily.

I popped in my headphones, and pressed play. I began to swing lightly, and bopped my head to the rhythm of the music. I was interrupted with the sound of a cheap engine. I ripped out my earplugs, and looked around. I could still hear the noise, when a light tap hit my foot; to my senses. A toy race car moved back and forth, hitting me repeatedly.

I grunted, and noticed a piece of paper on top of the car. I hopped off of my swing gracefully, and ripped the paper off.

Written on the paper were big red hearts; everywhere.

I looked down at the race car again, and noticed a small, little, black box. I bent down lower to reach the box. I got down onto my knees in the leaves, and grabbed the box. My heart sped faster than usual. I opened the little black box, and there happened to be a little conversational heart.

"I love you." it read. A small tear ran down my cheek as I thought about Jacob. He must have sent this. But, I still didn't understand why my father was so tense about this. I searched the race car even more. Strapped inside the car, was another small box. I took it out as well. I opened it frantically.

"Keep going." I read aloud. This was rediculous.

"Jacob!" I yelled. "This isn't funny! It's childish!"

No answer.

I searched the car for more evidence. Another smaller box... I opened it. This time,there wasn't a conversational heart inside. But a small piece of paper. I unwrinkled the paper, opening it up to read the message.

"Get your keys, and get in your car." I read aloud.

"Are you freaking serious?" I groaned in frustration. I went into my house, grabbed my keys, and made my way to the big Cullen house. I went into the garage, and got into my car. _Now what?_ I thought mentally. I turned the keys into the ignition, and everything lit up. Taped to the steering wheel was another conversational heart. This was ridiculous! The conversational heart read, "I still love you."

I laughed slightly. _I'm having second thoughts about loving you_, I thought. I rest my head on the back of my seat, and took a deep breath in. I finally took the time to look at the ceiling of my car. Another piece of paper. I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before, than again, Alice probably planted it there when I left. I ripped it off the ceiling of the car; pissed off.

"See you soon." Was all it said, along with some directions.

I followed the directions patiently. When I arrived, I was slightly confused. It was literally the middle of nowhere. No. Where. Got that? I stepped out of my car, and was watching as the sunset was setting. The sky was orange, and pink. It was beautiful. I closed the door as I took my keys out of the ignition. I sat in the long, blowing grass; in the middle of nowhere.

"Nessie?" I heard his voice. The voice of an _angel_.

I turned to see his angel like figure. "Jacob," I smiled.

He came and sat beside me in the blowing field. He pulled me into his lap, and I rested my head onto his chest. "So, this is the surprise?" I asked in a whisper.

"Not all of it... I have something else for you," he replied. He juggled me around in his big arms, and fumbled to get something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes, and open your hands," he demanded.

So I did.

Closed my eyes, and held out my hands. Something soft touched my skin.

"Open your eyes now," he commanded.

I did.

In my little cupped hands, was a small bag. A weaved little bag. Bull of strings.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, tearing up.

"That's just the outside," he said. "Open it.

I tugged on the little strings of the small bag, and opened the little purse like thing, and reached inside the bag. What my hands touched next, was cold. Circle like. Finger like. I gasped, and pulled my hand out. My lower lip spat out into a pout.

"Are you freaking serious?" I said my line; frustrated.

"Take it out," Jacob said, kissing my forehead. I still lay in his lap, almost falling through the space between his legs. _Stupid tall people_. _Long legs_. I thought.

I stuck my hand back into the small bag, and pulled out the ring. I shut my eyes, and squeezed them as tight as possible.

"Nessie, look at it."

"No," I said, still scrunching my eyes closed.

"Please?" he begged. I couldn't say no to that. Especially since he was kissing my head repeatedly, smelling my hair.

"Fine," I said stubbornly. I opened my right eye, taking precautions. Jacob sighed into my hair, and kissed me again. It was a gesture I'd die for...

I opened my other eye, and examined the ring.

It was silver, with a big emerald in the middle accompanied by diamonds. "What's this for?" I asked. It must have cost Jacob a fortune.

"It's for you, of course," he answered.

"Why?"

"I thought you deserved something special."

"Your special. And... mine?" I said, uneasy.

"Yeah. I guess. But, I thought I'd give you something else, a promise."

"Oh." I responded. A promise?

"And, it's special. And yours."

"I guess so," I said, putting the ring on my right hand. It was a small ring. I guess Jacob must have not wanted to get it too large. I put it on my pinky. "It's very pretty," I whispered.

"So are you," Jacob responded, nudging my hair with his nose again.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I could smell Jacob. The smell of wood. It smelled wonderful. It smelled of _Jacob_.

"I have something else for you," he informed me in a hushed whisper. A light breeze danced across my skin, and sent a shiver down my spine. Jacob felt it, and squeezed me closer to his body.

"Do you?" I asked, a little chilled. I was still in my skirt, and tank top. My hair provided some heat.

"Yes... It matches your promise ring."

"Promise ring?" I repeated.

"Yes... it's a promise from me to you."

"Is it? What's the promise?" I asked.

"The promise is to love you forever, and after that."

"Okay... I think I like that promise," I responded, looking out at the sunset.

"I do too," he whispered, continuing to kiss my head. "Do you want the other part?"

"I suppose," I sighed heavily.

"Okay." He reached back into his pocket, and pulled something out. "It matches... To the best of my ability, and the jewelers. If you don't like it, I'll take it back and bitch. Okay?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Jacob," I giggled lightly.

"Sure, sure... Open your hand," he commanded. So I did.

Jacob dropped a pair of matching earrings into my hand. They matched the ring. They had a small emerald, and they were silver.

"They're beautiful..." I said, tearing up again.

"Sure, sure... But, your _gorgeous._"

Jacob and I sat in silence for a long time. I stared at the earrings, ring and sunset as he took in the scent of my hair.

"I think we need to go... Before my Dad gets angry."

"Your fine... I already talked to your Dad."

"Oh?" I replied, dumbfounded.

"Relax," he said, kissing the top of my head again. My eyelids closed as I felt every piece of Jacob, and his radiating heat. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too..."

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"You know it," a smile spread across my face.

"Good. I'll hold you to it..."

"Okay."

Suddenly, a loud ring came from my car. I jumped out of my skin nearly.

"Hold on!" I told Jacob.

"Okay," he replied.

I opened the door to my car, and crawled inside to look for my phone. The ring tone was extremely loud. When I located my phone, and looked at the caller display. Dad. I groaned, and opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Nessie... Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Dad," I spat at him.

"Okay... It's after eight. You need to come home."

"Why?" I asked, hurt.

"Because I said so. Your probably tired," he answered.

"Fine," I said. "But, Jacob's coming with me."

"No, he's not... You come home right now missy."

"Whatever Dad... Where's Mom?"

"She's right here."

"Let me talk to her!" I ordered.

"Fine..." he gave in.

"Yes dear?" came my mother's voice.

"I'm only coming home, if you agree to allow Jacob over."

"That's fine darling," my mom said.

"Okay, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, good bye Renesmee."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Jacob?" I called. "Let's go. I have to go home."

"Okay," he replied, getting up from the long grass. He got into the passenger seat of my car. It was a silent ride home, and a silent walk back to my house.

"Mom!" I called, entering the house. She came rushing to my side. "Guess what?!" I squealed, Jacob still behind me. "Actually, wait... Come in here with me first!" I said, still squealing pulling her into one of the bedrooms.

I pulled out the small bag Jacob had knitted for me, and brought it into my mother's sight. Her mouth dropped to the floor, and for the first time in my entire existence, I was scared.


	6. Chapter 5: Promises PART TWO

"Look!" I said, to some extent excited. I opened the small knitted bag, and poured it's contents into my hand; ring and earrings. "Aren't they beautiful?" I asked, just glowing with happiness. Abruptly, a large growl came from deep in my mother's chest. "Mom?" I asked, frightened. She glared at me, and shifted her body into a defensive stance.

My face fell immediately as I backed into the wall, in attempt to depart my mothers terrifying presence. "Mom?" I asked again, my voice unsteady. Another hiss escaped her lips. "Jacob!" I screeched in freight. My mother hissed at the sound of his name leaving my lips.

Not only two seconds later did Jacob come crashing through the door. "Renesmee?" he asked, panicked. I ran to his arms.

"Let go of her!" my mother screamed. It was bloodcurdling. I hugged into Jacob as deep as I could.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked, bewildered. "What's going on? Why is your mother staring daggers at me?"

"I said let go of her!" my mother shrieked. "She's mine!"

"Mom!" I yelled, turning in Jacob's arms. "Calm down! Nobody is stealing me away from you!"

Unexpectedly, my mother fell onto her knee's, and whimpered in some kind of defeat.

"Bella!" my father called, running into the room quickly. He oicked her figure up off of the floor, and glared at Jacob in annoyance. "Get out of my house!" he yelled loudly. I covered my ears as the level of his voice frightened me, and made my ears scream in pain. Jacob stiffened behind me. He was really all too confused. "You are banned forever! Get out!" my father continued to yell. Jacob slowly released his arms from me, and ran. He as truly frightened. "Renesme Rosalie Alice Cullen, go to your room! NOW!"

He used my middle names... Not once in my entire lifetime had he said my name. "Okay," I responded in a whisper. I left their bedroom, and went to my own, head hanging. I dropped the small bag Jacob had given me in the hallway.

I closed my door as quiet as possible, and fell onto my bed, face into my pillows. Tears poured from my eyes, and were soaked up from my pillows. I had truly fucked up. Literally just fucked up.

I changed into a pair of warm fuzzy pajama's, and turned off the light. I crossed my room, and yanked the curtains across the the window in which was illuminating light, and closed the white blinds which hung behind the curtains. I than crawled into my bed, and pulled the covers over my body.

I turned over on to my side as one last tear cut down the side of my cheek, and landed on my pillow; leaving a darker spot on the sheets.

My eyes fell painfully closed.

I woke; absolutely soaked. I fumbled in my bed, and fell out of my bed, grabbing at the crouch of my pants, which was soaked. An extremely appealing scent hit my nose, and at the same time smelled abominable. I turned on the light, and was terrified. I let out a horrid shriek.

Blood stained my pants, along with my hands. I shrieked again, and ran to the bathroom. I was alone. Nobody was here. I turned on the shower, unable to think of what to do but wash it all away. I hopped into the scorching heat of the shower, and let the water drain away all of the blood. The water soon turned a light red, almost pink, and drained down off of my body.

I stripped the clothing off my body, and dropped it in the bottom of the shower. The water poured over my body, and the blood continued to drain down my legs. When the water finally began to run back to it's clear, normal fluid, I relaxed. I washed my body, and hair.

I grabbed a towel on my way out of the shower, and ran to my room quickly, and closed the door. I briskly jogged to my closet, and pulled out some undergarments and a new set of pajama's. I tossed them onto my damp body, and brushed my hair scathingly, and ran back into bed. Noticing my sheets were still wet, I jumped out of my bed, and tore them off of my bed. I threw them onto the floor hastily, and ran into our living room. I sat on the couch; horrified.

I was certain of a few things.

One, I was home alone.

Two, I was home alone, _and_ terrified.

Three, Jacob wasn't here.

Four, I was entirely sure my father hated Jacob Black's guts to the depth of his soul.

Five, my mom was _not _alright.

There was a few things I was uncertain of too... Okay, one thing I was unsure about. Why the heck was I bleeding?

I crawled up into a tiny ball, and sat on the couch. I felt my pants getting wet again. Embarrassed, although I was alone, I spread my legs. More blood. I took in a big gasp of air, and picked up the telephone. I couldn't call my mom, that was just embarrassing. So, I called the one and only person I knew who could help me...

I dialed her number quickly. "Hello?" she answered.

"Alice! Get your but over here right now!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Nessie? Nessie, calm down. What's wrong? I'm on my way now," she said, frantic. I could hear her running through the forest already.

"I'm bleeding Alice! Everywhere! It won't stop!"

"Oh sweet baby Philip..." was her response.

Alice hung up, and flung into the cottage the next second. "Nessie!" she yelled.

"I'm over here Alice!"

Alice found me over by the couch, and took in the scent of my blood. "You smell absolutely repulsive!" she commented.

"It's because I'm half vamp Alice, I'm not suppose to smell appealing."

"I suppose," she said. "Now, where's all the blood?" Embarrassed, I spread my legs so Alice could see. Her eyes formed into two big circles. Her hand curled over her mouth.

"Alice, where's my mom? And, what's going on?" Suddenly, a piercing pain came to the bottom of my stomach, and I curled into a deeper ball. "Alice, what's freaking going on?!" I said, breathless.

"I... I... I..." she began to babble. Another horrifying ache cut through my stomach, and I screeched in pain once again. "Nessie! I think you have your.... period!" Alice blurted, holding her breaths, and wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"My... what?" I asked, beginning to hyperventilate. The pain in my stomach finally eased.

"Your period," Alice repeated.

"What's that?"

"Human girls get it... I'm not entirely sure. I don't even remember if I ever had my period."

"Oh... What do I do?!" I asked, still panicked beyond belief. "Where's my Mom? I want my Mom!" I began whimpering, scared of what was to come for me. Alice sat beside me, and wrapped her small arm around my back, and began rubbing comforting circles up and down my back.

"I don't know where either of your parents are. But, they'll be back soon... I promise... I think," she said, unsure of herself or the words she was saying.

"What time is it?" I asked, settling my sobs.

"It's four in the morning...."

"Oh... Alice?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie?"

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Of course," she answered, leaving me on the couch alone. She returned quickly, and gracefully took her spot back on the couch beside me. She handed me a cup of orange juice.

"Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome."

I began drinking the cold orange juice. I could feel the temperature of the juice going down my throat, and I shivered slightly. "Alice," I called with a shaky voice. "It won't stop..." The blood leaking out of my body was coming out like water from a tap. I departed from the couch swiftly, and ran into the bathroom. My legs were once again covered in my own blood. I turned the shower head on in the tub, and hopped in.

The heat of the water burned my skin imperceptibly as I watched my blood flow down the drain hastily. What was I suppose to do when there was no water?

I climbed out of the shower, and redressed quickly. Alice joined me after. "Go buy some tampons Nessie! Your going to leak everywhere! I don't think either of your parents will be very pleased."

"Alice, how am I suppose to go anywhere when I have blood coming out like water from a tap?"

"Nessie... Wear five pairs of underwear! Hopefully it won't leak through until you get back."

"Okay," I nodded. I can do this... I grabbed my keys and wallet. "I'll be back!" This was insane... I was going to get blood everywhere! Not to mention it was five in the freaking morning!

Instead of taking my car, the dumb ass I was, I fucking ran all the way to the super market. To my luck, it was open. As I entered the doors to the store, I could feel the blood soaking through my pants. It was embarrassing. I grabbed the nearest shopping bin I could find, and ran down into the toiletries section.

Spotting the tampons, I ran up to them quickly; faster than I should have. I pulled all of the boxes into my basket, but was still not satisfied. I found another brand of tampons, and shoved them into my basket as well.

"Do you need any help?" a male's voice came from my side. I turned, and my eyes grew wide. Suddenly, the blood flowing seemed to come heavier.

"No!" I blurted, and ran down the aisle to the check out. I poured the contents of my basket onto the checkout table. The girl in the check out laughed lightly under her breath.

"Seventy-seven fifty nine," she stated.

Once again, I pulled out my black, platinum credit card, and passed it to her.

"Your Renesmee Cullen?" she asked, eyes widening. I nodded to her as she swiped my card through the side of her computer screen. She handed me my bags, and credit card.

"Thank you," I yelled over my shoulder, bolting from the super market. I ran home again. Alice was waiting. My parents were still not home.

"Did you get some?" Alice asked, not breathing. "By the way, I think you need to shower again. You smell absolutely abominable."

"Sorrrrrry," I said, running into the bathroom. I heard her shift to the outside of the bathroom door, I continued to talk to her. "My womanly," I continued, muffled by removing my clothing. "Issues call to me."

Alice laughed slightly. "I suppose it's a good thing you bought all those tampons...?"

"Yes!" I replied, turning on the tap to the shower. I jumped in, letting the blood run down my body.

I dried my body off with a new fuzzy towel, and departed the bathroom. Alice took in a whiff of me as I passed. "You smell much, much better!"

"Thanks," I replied, rolling my eyes in the back of my head.

I got changed quickly, and returned to my bathroom. I pulled a tampon from the many boxes, and opened the package.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"Yes?" she asked through the bathroom door.

"I feel like an idiot asking, but... How the fuck do I use this?" I did feel like an idiot asking... Hello? It's a tampon! Every girl used one. Hell, starting at the age of freaking nine. Girls wore them all the time when they went swimming. Yet, here I was, asking instructions on how to use a fucking tampon. Kill me now!  
"Uhmm..." she hesitated in response. "That's something I can't help you with."

"Alice!" I screamed. "Seriously! I need to get this some how up there without physically harming my body. And, hello?! Do you honestly fucking think I can do this? I didn't even know what the fuck a 'period' was!"

"Watch your language young lady!" Alice said, stern. "Just... Read the instructions on the box!"

"Okay," I replied. I pick up a box of tampon, and read aloud what seemed to be the only instructions on the box... "Tampons come in standorized industry-wipe absorbencies. Use the chart for comparing absorbencies of all industry products. The risk of toxic shock syndrome increases with higher absorbency, in order to reduce your risks of T-S-S, you should use the lowest absorbency that meets your needs." I looked directly at the "super plus" absorbency. I continued to read aloud. "Super plus: holds from twelve to fifteen grams." I was totally confused. "Alice!" I shrieked. "This doesn't help at all!"

"Well, on the bright side..." she began. "At least they're flushable!"

"Not helping!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "Alice, what the fuck do we do?"

"We? No, no, no... You mean, 'Alice, what do I do?'" she mimicked my voice for her sentence correction.

"Okay, whatever... Alice, seriously. Okay, WAIT! I apologize for saying 'sorry' so much, and 'seriously.' But, like... Alice! Hello?! Crisis here! We need to figure this out, because I already got blood drowning out my pants again!"

"Okay, I can't believe I have to explain to you on how to use a tampon...."

"Sorry," I said, totally lying. Why the heck was I sorry? I wasn't even warned for this!

"Okay... Whatever. Just listen carefully... Take the wrapper off."

"Obviously!" I responded, ripping the wrapper off. "What the fuck?"

"Okay, now... if I remember correctly, take the plastic tube off... it may be cardboard." I continued to follow her instructions. Boy! Who knew a tampon had soo many parts to it? Hello, you shoved it up there, and you stopped bleeding. Done.

"Okay... Got that Nessie?"

"Yupp," I answered. "What do I do next?"

"Okay, one end has a string, the other end doesn't... Correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay, the end without the string, that's what you put up there..."

"Up where?" I asked, giggling; trying to make this situation somewhat funny.

"Renesmee Cullen! You freaking listen, and you listen good! Here I am, a vampire for like... how many years? Haven't used a tampon in my life... or that I can remember. Yet, your freaking asking me how to use one?! That's it! I'm out of here! Oh, and, by the way... IT GOES UP YOUR VAGINA!?" I could hear her stomp her little foot on the ground.

"Alice! No! Please, I'm sorry." I just heard her slump against the bathroom door. "Okay... I'm sorry. But, I'm going to try now..." I said.

An hour later, I had finally managed to apply the first tampon of my life. It had hurt like hell! I exited the bathroom and found Alice on the couch.

"Alice?" I called her, afraid she was still upset with me. I was wrong; as usual. She perked up immediately, and came and swept me up into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" she said into my hair, still squeezing me to death.

"Oh," I responded, running out of air to speak with. "Alice," I said, completely out of breath.

"Oh, sorry!" she apologized letting me go. "Uhm... You might want to hide all of those tampons!"

"Your right! By the way, where are my parents? They've been gone for like... ever?" I finished lamely.

"I'm not sure... I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen when they return..." she answered as I transferred the big bag of tampons into my bedroom.

"Like what?" I said perky, turning back to face Alice when I dropped the bag in my closet. She gulped loudly, clearly not wanting to share. Suddenly a sad emotion washed over my whole body. Something bad... That could be any level of bad. Like, Volturi bad, or bunny dying bad... Who knows?

"Like... I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Nessie... It's none of my buisness."

My heart fell into my stomach... "What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost nine," she answered; glad the subject was changed.

Suddenly, the door opened to my bedroom and my mother appeared. "Alice! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Bella!" Alice said, all perky again. They swept each other up into an embrace, full of love.

"What's everyone up to?" Alice raised her head up to my mother, and began whispering into her ear. My mothers lips turned into a big round 'O' as she took in the information Alice was telling her. I was completely clueless, until my mother looked at the bag in my open closet. "I see..." my mother said, pursing her lips. "Well... Edward and I... Well, I guess I, since Edward left, have some news as well."

I looked at my mom. Fucking wonderful! More fucking news. Bring on the fucking news! I fucking loved that word right now. It was the best fucking word in the world. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "What is it?" I asked, keeping my deep thought to myself. My father could just not read my mind if he didn't like it. I wasn't the one who fucking granted him to read it.

"Your going away to a boarding school..." she answered. Alice's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?!" she blurted.

"What?!!" I asked, my mouth clearly falling to the floor, meeting Alice's. I almost wanted to say 'hello down there!' to her mouth, but decided not to. It was inappropriate. And, hello?! School! Let me rephrase that: Boarding school! You have got to be kidding.

"Yes," my mother began. "As much as your father and I argued about it, as we have been for a while, we have both come to terms that it would be best for you to get away from Forks, and go to school."

"Forks is my home!" I screamed. "You can't take it away!"

"I think I'm going to go," Alice interrupted, and left the room, closing the door. Clearly giving my mother and I privacy.

"And Jacob! What is wrong with you people?!" I screamed, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. "You can't take that away! I'm not leaving. If you guys do this... If..." Deep sobs erupted from my chest, and I couldn't speak. My mother began to come towards me. "Stay away! Just fucking stay away from me!"

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm your mother."

"No your not!" I screeched.

"Don't say that. It's not true., I am your mother. Always will be. I truly love you darling. But, the reasons behind why your father and I want to do this, are clearly reasonable."

"No they're not! This is all Dad's fault! I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I said, banging my fist on the ground as more tears trickled onto my bare arm.

"Don't say that Renesmee. He loves you. A lot. Trust me."

"Trust you!" I yelled, sitting up tears still rolling down my face; one after another. "Your on his team! I freaking hate you both!"

"Renesmee... It won't be that bad. I think we need to have a long talk. Come," she said, pulling me up onto my bed. She pulled me into her lap, and laid my head down on my shoulder. Willing to be there when I cried. "Now, you listen, and let me explain. No interruptions. And, if you feel like sleeping, do so. Please."

I didn't say anything, bet let the tears roll down my face. I had soaked my moms shoulder already.

"Now, your going away to a boarding school in California. Since you haven't developed the sense to glitter in the sun yet, we thought we'd let you get plenty of it. Considering theres not much here in Forks."

That wasn't a bad idea... But I still loathed it. It meant being away from Forks... Away from Jacob. Away from everybody I loved.

"We're going to buy you a new cell phone to keep in contact with us. As well as a new laptop, to keep in touch with e-mailing as well. You can use it for school if you wish. This was your father's idea... He's just so, so... over protective. And, I'm sorry for that," she apologized. My father was over protective. He needed to get a grip. I hated him. I hated him with a deep passion. He literally pissed me off beyond no belief... I continued to listen to my mother.

"I'm going to fly there with you."

"I want Jacob to come."

"Pardon?" she asked, clearly nto able to understand me through my tears, and the ball of emotion in my throat.

"I want Jacob to come with me there," I repeated.

"Well... I don't think that will go over well with your Father, but... I'll make it happen Sweetheart," she answered, kissing the top of my head. I nodded into her shoulder, and kept listening to what else she had to say. "Your father and I have arranged to have somebody assist you for your first new weeks. And, he's having your car shipped over into that area... So, you'll have your car to at least use. We've also made sure you have your own dorm. As well as a specialized diet... Okay, not diet," she continued to fill me in on the plans her and my father had made for me. They were really fucking sucking up to me. I knew they were sorry to send me away, and clearly, my mother didn't want to send me away. So, she just followed along with my father... And, he, of course, was sucking up to me. Trying to make things not seem as bad as they would be.

"We have just had them specialize your foods to things you'd like. Breakfast, lunch and dinner will be served to your room. Any other snacks or treats you desire, you can just order. And, don't worry about paying for anything, it's all taken care of. But, you're able to take your credit card with you for any extra need." I nodded into her shoulder, letting her know I was still listening. The tear had slowed, but didn't completely stop. "You'll be coming back home to visit on all special events, and long weekends. Anytime school has been delayed. Unless, of course, you'd like to stay there, or have one of us come visit..."

"Okay." That meant I was still able to see my Jacob.

"Oh... And, your room will be decorated when you arrive. Don't worry about cleaning it, your father has arranged for people to do that. As well as get your things set up. We're ending all of your clothes, and anything else you'd like."

This was bullshit. They were really fucking sucking up to me! They had some fucking sorry asses. I just tried to keep as calm possible.

"When am I leaving?" I asked.

My mom let out a deep sigh, and answered, "Saturday."

That was in two days. Were they crazy? That wasn't nearly enough time I needed. "Does Jacob know?"

"Your father has gone to tell Jacob..." she responded, clearly feeling guilty. She knew it was wrong to separate the both of us. I didn't say anything else. I didn't want to say anything. My eyes felt heavy so I let them droop close. "That's about it... Now, would you like me to pack your clothes away, or would you like to do it?"

Wow... She actually gave me an option for something. Great!

"You can do it," I mumbled a response.

"Okay," she said, slipping me off her lap. My face met my pillow, and I instantly fell into a deep sleep. I was going to miss these soft pillows and blankets...

I stirred in my bed before I finally decided to open my eyes. I sat up in my bed, hoping I had just awoke from a terrible dream. Apparently, it was reality. Boxes were stacked on top of each other with my name written all over them. "Renesmee Cullen." I so badly wanted to scratch the 'Cullen' part off each box and replace it with 'Black". Wouldn't that just make their socks fall off?

"Renesmee, is that you?" my mother called. I moaned in response. "Good! We need to do some shopping! Now, let's go, throw your hair in a pony, and let's go. Doesn't matter what you look like! Meet me outside in five!" With that, the front door slammed. I followed her simple instructions, and walked out the front door in the next three minutes; dead.

The next thing I knew, my mother and I were walking around the electronics department. I groaned in frustration. Un-fucking-believable. My mother was looking at computers. "Do you like this one?" she asked, picking up a mac book.

"Sure," I mumbled my reply.

"It's pink... Are you sure you'd like that? Hmm..." My mother seemed to be making my decisions. Like I cared. My life was over. I was going to boarding school. Away from Jacob. "Well, we can stick with pink. And, we can get you a matching phone! Heck, we'll get you a matching ipod too!"

"Sure."

My mother continued on, clearly trying to block out the fact that I was entirely miserable. We ended up picking out the pink laptop, with the matching ipod. And, a pink blackberry pearl flip. I wasn't happy about this, but was slightly tickled pink by the fact that I was getting a new phone. I had wanted one anyhow... I just hated being a spoiled little brat.

Again, the next hour or so went by as a blur. I was sitting in my room while my mother packed away the rest of the things. I loved how my father didn't bother to show up... He knew I was pissed, and didn't want to make things worse than they were.

"Can Jacob come over?" I asked, only wanting to see him. He was the only person in the world I wanted to see right now.

"No." Her answer was clear. But, my heart broke into even smaller piece's. No one cared. They just wanted me out of here. Bastards. I didn't say anything else after that. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here. From this point on, I was fucking happy to be going all the way to California for some fucking boarding school. I was going to be the girl every looked at, and probably the number one gossip as soon as I arrived. Hell! If my parents had been getting all this crap planned out for me, I was probably already number one gossip at that school.

I didn't even know what grade I was going in too... Not like it mattered. I was going to be the beautiful dork everyone would want a piece of. Repulsive. But, the idea was more appealing to me than being here in disgusting Forks, Washington.

I went to bed early that night, knowing the next day I was leaving. If my mother kept her promises, I'd be aloud to see Jacob.

"Renesmee," my mother whispered in my ear, shaking my shoulder. I moaned for her interrupting my dream about Jacob... no more to be said. "It's time to get up... you need to get ready for your fleight."

"Whatever!" I mumbled, climbing out of my bed. I went and got into the shower. I dressed in the clothes that had been left on my bed. I did my hair a little more spectacular than needed; remembering today was the last day I'd get to see him. I put on some mascara, a pair of earrings, and a small necklace my mother had left out. I pulled my socks and shoes on next, and departed my room.

"I'm ready," I grumbled, still tired.

"Okay, your father and Jacob are going to meet us at the airport. Jacob and I are going with you on the plane, and your father is going to wait in Forks for Jacob and me to return. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds good to me," I said, perking up at Jacobs name being spoke.

I hadn't brought anything in the car with me; everything had already been shipped to California. The drive to the airport was silent between my mother and I. The music played softly in the background. In a total of fifty seven minutes, we had reached the airport.

"I got your carry on for you," my mother said.

"Thanks." I smiled and took the small bag from her. We walked through the busy parking lot of the airport, and found our way into the building.

"Your things are already in California, waiting for you as we speak. Okay?" she smiled, and grabbed me up into a hug.

"Okay, sounds good to me."

"Okay. Your father will be here shortly."

"What about Jacob?" I asked, lightly worried she was going to break a promise.

"There's one thing you need to know..." she said. My heart instantly sank to the floor. "I never break a promise," she finished, a smile spreading across her face. My heart found it's place again in my chest, and I returned her smile. "I put all of your majour needs into your carry on." She took the bag from me, and opened it. She named the items off as she pulled them out to show me. "Your phone," my new blackberry! I smiled at the thought. "Credit card, make up, hair brush, perfume, deodorant, hair scrunchies, money, car keys... And anything else you may find important."

"Okay," I responded, taking the bag back from her.

"Now, don't forget to call us as soon as you land! And, call us when you get to your dorm safely. And, oh how I wish I could come with you! I'm going to miss you so much Sweetheart!"

"I'm going to miss you too," I said, not sure if it was a lie or not. This was the woman who had betrayed me for my Father. People of all people; she chose my fucking father!

"Nessie!" I heard his voice from halfway across the building. I turned swiftly to the sound of his voice. Running full speed ahead, was Jacob. I started running towards him as well; dropping my carry on.

"Jacob!" I said as we ambushed each other. Our figures slammed together like a rock, and a soft blanket that had just come out of the drier. He was warm, and soft, and smelled like him. Like Jacob. It was Jacob. My Jacob! For crying out loud, shoot me!

"I don't want you to leave," he said, crushing our bodies together more. Either we were going to break, or dissolve into each other. I liked the dissolving idea...

"I don't want to leave!" I responded, beginning to sob. Jacob picked me up, and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Than don't," he said, pulling my head into his shoulder, taking every smell he could of my hair, of my skin, of me. Just fucking me. It didn't matter my parents were watching us in awe, nor did it matter the people walking past looked at us like we were freaks. I had the urge to turn to all of them and tell them to piss off and get a life. But, I was with Jacob. So, it simply did not fucking matter on little bit. If I hadn't mentioned that I had a new favourite word, I do.

I took in Jacob's scent of his skin. I pulled my head away from his shoulder, and crushed our lips together. It was going to need to last us for a long time. Considering a school break was not going to be for a long, long time.

His lips were warm, and soft. They felt right on my lips. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to keep kissing Jacob. I slipped my cold tongue out of m mouth, and slipped it into Jacobs. I moaned at the feel of the burning sensation that slipped into my mouth.

"Renesme Cullen!" I heard my dad screaming my name. I didn't remove my lips from Jacobs. They continued to move together.

Jacob finally pulled away to gasp for air. Still ignoring my fathers voice, well, my father in general, Jacob and I stared into each other's eyes. I didn't want to leave him: ever.

"Planes boarding soon!" My mother finally interrupted. I got down off of Jacob, I realized I still had three hours with him on the plane; father free.

"Okay, let's go," I said, taking Jacob's hand in mine, twining our fingers together.

"Renesme?" my mother said.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?"

I looked back at my father, who looked slightly heartbroken. I put as much venom, and hatred as I could into my one word response, "No."

My father seemed to be shattered by my response. But, I didn't care. He was the reason why I was leaving. The reason I was about to board a plane to California. The reason my mother gave into the idea. The reason everything bad was happening. He was just the fucking reason for everything lately.

Jacob walked away with me, but stopped in mid stride. He turned to me, and placed his hand on my cheek. "Nessie," he whispered, so only I could here. "I think you should say goodbye to your dad. It's not right not to... He's not going to see you for a while. And, I think it would be best for both of you... You'll regret it if you don't."

"Jacob," I sighed. "He's the reason I'm leaving in the first place."

"It doesn't matter Nessie. He's still your father, and there's nothing you can change about that. It's not going to kill you to give him one hug."

Biting my lip, I finally answered stubbornly with an eye roll, "Fine."

"Thank you," his warm, soft lips lifted into a smile. I let go of his hand, and walked over to my dad slowly.

"Bye," I said awkwardly.

He wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a big hug. "Nessie," he whispered in my ear as he continued to hug me. "I didn't really want this either, but you must understand there are logical reasons your mother and I have decided to do this. Just please, pleas, please promise me you'll keep in touch, and visit regularly when your able to."

"Of course," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes. I than wrapped my arms around my Dad too, hugging him as if my life depended on it. "I'm going to miss you," I said, a sob escaping me.

"I'm going to miss you to, and, I'm sorry my little girl." That really hit it... He called me his little girl. A deep sob erupted from my chest as I hugged my father there in the airport. I ddn't want to leave. How could I have ever thought that? Thought hating my father was right? Because, clearly, what was happening right now, simply stated that I was an idiot. I never hated him. Sure, I was pissed at him for shipping me off to some fucking boarding school in California, but; he was still my father.

"Plane. Boarding, Now!" My mother yelled.

"I love you Daddy," I said, squeezing him tightly one last time.

"I love you too little girl," he responded, squeezing me at the same time, and kissing the top of my head.

I than left my fathers eyes, and barely made my way over to Jacob. He picked me up into his strong hold as I watched over his shoulder, watching my father getting farther, and farther away.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I had awoken, Jacob was trying to strap my seatbelt around my body without disturbing me.

"Sorry," he apologized, his eyes lighting up with sincerity.

"It's okay," I replied, groggy. "Where's my mom?"

"She's over in the other seats," he answered, pointing across the aisle. She was listening to some movie on the monitor in front of her.

"Oh." I said. I took the seatbelt from Jacob, and strapped myself in. "Not like I need it," I muttered under my breath.

"Of course you do," he answered my statement clearly-to-myself-and-nobody-else.

"No I don't," I grumbled at him like a two year old. "I'm a vampire... You should be scared! Rawr?!" I made a slight hissing noise, as I held my hands up, as if to scratch him to death.

"Very scary," he laughed, pretending to lean away from me.

I laughed slightly, and we returned to our positions. I fell a sleep again. I woke by Jacob shaking me awake. I had been sleeping on his shoulder. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and realized I had completely waisted our short four last hours together. "I'm sorry I fell a sleep," I apologized.

"It's okay Love. You were very tired. Your forgiven."

I smiled at him, and he kissed my forehead. "Ready?" my mother asked.

"I suppose," I got up from my seat, and my mother began following me off the plane. I looked back, but Jacob was still sitting in his seat. "Isn't he coming with me?"

"No, he's staying on the plane Renesmee."

"Why?"

"He's going to wait for me here, and we're going to fly back together. This plane is going to be taking off again. And, I have to be back on in five. You slept the hole time it sat here."

I didn't reply. I wanted to slap myself. I sat there for two extra hours, sleeping on Jacob's shoulder. I was an idiot. I climbed off the plane, and my mother ran me inside the plane. "Here's your carry on!" she said, passing me the bag as we continued to run to the other end of the building. She would have no problem returning to the plane in a short few seconds.

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing the bag from her.

We stopped as soon as we seen the man outside, waiting to put me in the car. "I'll miss you Renesmee," my Mom said, kissing my forehead. "Don't hesitate to call me. I'm always awake," she laughed, and winked at me.

"Okay, I won't! I love you mom!" I grabbed her into a tight hold. She let go all too soon.

"Love you as well... Good luck. And, don't forget to call me when you get to your dorm, and are settled in. Actually... Call your father, I'll still be on the plane," she smiled again. I was going to miss that.

"Okay. I will. Love you mom."

"I love you too... A lot."

"I love you more."

"An ant amongst a stampede," she smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Nice metaphor," I commented.

"I need to go now," her smile turned to a frown. She kissed me again, and squeezed me up into a really tight hug.

"Bye mom," I responded, a ball of emotion fixing up in my throat. I was trying soo hard not to cry at that moment. But, they still seemed to be able to pour over.

"Goodbye," she said, letting me go too soon; again. With that, she disappeared. I tried to swallow down that stupid emotion ball. I wondered if it was possible to have that surgically removed.

Slowly, I walked over to the car.

"Renesmee Cullen?" the man wearing a suit asked.

I sighed. "Who else?"

He opened the car door for me, and I slid inside. The smell of leather flushed around me. It was repulsive. Bribers. Ass kissers. Many names ran through my mind.

The driver got into the drivers seat, and pulled out of the airport. It was around ten o'clock when we had officially made it out of the parking lot of the airport.

I pulled my new phone from my small bag, and flipped it open. I turned it on, and searched through it. I went to the phone book. It was all out of wack. Placing the most important people first.

Dad. _Of course he's first_, a nasty snarl went through my mind.

Mom.

Carlisle.

Alice.

Emmett.

Jasper.

Esme.

Rosalie.

Jacob. His number was there! Both his house, and cell! My heart thumped louder, and I was immediately filled with pure happiness and joy over the two freaking numbers programmed in my phone. I instantly moved his numbers to the top of my list.

Two or three hours later, the driver pulled to a stop. He got out of the car, and pulled my door open. I climbed out. He nodded at me. "Your destination, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled at him, and looked before me.

My freaking goodness! A tall building stood in front of me. The front wasn't crammed with students as it would be in the daylight. It was empty. Students were probably sleeping. I still hadn't known what grade I was entering.

"Mrs. Cullen!" a woman's voice welcomed me. "Hi! I'm Mrs. White. Call my Cathy," she said, smiling and shaking my hand.

"Hello," I said, completely clueless as to who the hell this woman was.

"Let me show you to your room... You must be exhausted!"

"Slightly," I murmured my quiet response. Truth was, I was tired. After all the sleeping I had been doing lately, I was still freaking tired!

I couldn't see the woman completely. But, she was pretty tall, my guess was about almost six foot. She had gray hair; clearly pretty old. At least in her sixties.

She led me through the campus, and into a taller building. We took the stairs up to the fourth floor, and we stopped at a door. "Okay, this is your room, and, here's your admit card," she handed me a hard cover. I was guessing it was the key to my room. Figures they'd be all up on security... The maids, and other important people probably had a master card. I slid it through the handle of the door easily, and the door opened with a small _ding!_ Sound. I entered the room, and the bed was the first thing I saw.

"Goodnight," Mrs. White said. "There will be someone here in the morning to help you navigate around the school."

"Goodnight," I replied, collapsing on my bed. I didn't take my shoes or anything off. I crawled up onto the amazingly soft pillows, and fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Change of Venue

_A/N- Okay, enjoy chapter SIX AND SEVEN. Sorry it took a while... I wrote as fast as possible. It didn't seem right to have a Jacob POV in chapter six, so, enjoy chapter seven, all Jacob POV. I'd like to thank ALL my reviewers; you guys make my life. ;]  
I'd also like to thank Tdkinz, my personal delectably delicious sub sandwich with luxurious coke. ;] Who freaking helped me a whole freaking lot. I love you to piece's, and more. I can't tell you how much your input, and comments/questions have helped me, and I'm glad you had a few good laughs. :] And also, I'd like to thank you for helping me bounce my idea's off of you. As well as your consistent encouragement to keep me writing every chance I talked to you; as I was toootally wrapped up in the HON series; seriously, good books, everyone should read them.. -sigh- And... I probably forgot something else you've helped me with too, but, I'm sure you get my point... And, this is a really long shout out... As promised. Love ya TD! --- I now realize I sound like a broken record. ;]  
Now, enjoy chappy six!  
Biteykinz. xo._

_P.S- Sorry about the chapter being short, but, with posting Chapter seven as well, I thought everyone wouldn't mind too much. :] Although, I'm sure you do... **-sigh-** Forgive me! :]_

**Chapter Six: Change of Venue**  
_Renesmee:_

The smell of the atmosphere was foreign to me. My green eyes fluttered open to view a white ceiling. Which was odd. My memory suddenly clicked in, and I remembered that I was laying in my new bed, of my new stupid university in Southern California.

I closed my eyes in hopes of waking up in my own bed; Jacob laying beside me. Too bad that wasn't happening... I took in a deep breath of the new air I'd have to breathe for who knows how long... I immediately missed the humidity of rainy Forks. Here, the oxygen was humid, but still not as delectably smelling as rainy Forks, Washington.

I missed the smell of Jacob's woodsy odor beside me. The warmth his body gave off to me. The way he touched me. I hated being so far from Jacob. It kind of sucked. I really hated airplanes at this moment. The stupid fucking things made me fall a sleep. All I really wanted to do is suck face with Jacob the whole time.

Letting out a sigh, I crawled out of my bed to view my new bedroom. It was much like my old room back in Forks, but, not quite. As I stood on the left side of the bed, I comprehended the act that the double sized bed was squished up into the back, left corner of the room. Below my feet laid a copper, red carpet. Man, was it ugly as hell! I would have to replace it later. Across the room from me was the door to exit the bedroom.

To the left of my standstill body was a red oak dresser with a massive mirror towering above it. The dresser wood much matched the four poster bed. In the corner diagonal me, was another small door. I pondered over to the door, and tried to pull it open. Frustrated with the way the door was giving me trouble, I pushed it forward angrily.

Inside was a small bathroom. Across from the door was a shower; or what _should_ be a shower. It as amazingly small, compared to the shower I had at home. On the left of the bathroom was a small sink hanging off of the wall, a small mirror hanging above it. On the right of the bathroom was a toilet. I already missed home. I began to cry. I hated this place; with a deep passion.

Retreating from the bathroom, I slammed the door closed. I wanted my own freaking shower! Right fucking now!

Opening my dresser drawers with aggression, I pulled out a new set of clothes. This was freaking ridiculous. I found my way back into the bathroom, and tore my clothes off. I hit my elbow off the side of the sink. "Fuck!" I yelled, pissed off. If I wasn't shipped off to a stupid freaking university; in which I still had no clue of it's name, nor it's exact location, I wouldn't be trying to have a shower in the tiniest fucking bathroom on the planet! I'd rather shower on Mars. Even better: Pluto! It was a tiny little planet; which I always imagined was blue. It was the smallest planet in which the economy was planning on excluding it to being it's own planet for it's small size. Fucking scientists. They were all dumb. A planet is it's own planet. You can't exclude it. Fucking idiots I tell you!

Ignoring the stupid fucking planets, I turned the shower on to the incredibly small shower, and hopped in. The water was as cold as the fucking Pacific Ocean. Not to mention the space I was contained in was smaller than a refrigerator box.

I turned the water top to the hottest option possible; the water still ran cold. Grunting, I washed my hair and body and climbed out of the tiny shower; avoiding the sink. My luck, I fell onto the toilet. My but fell into the bowl; touching the cold water. I shrieked with displeasure and scrambled up off of the toilet. "I fucking HATE university!"

I threw the door open to the bathroom, and ran into my small bedroom. I dried my body quickly, and dressed. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and scrambled to find my phone.

When I had located my new blackberry, I opened it carelessly to find myself with fifty-two missed calls, and twelve text messages. Looking through my missed calls, I came to realize looking through the long list; they were all from my father. I quickly turned to my text messages; all from Jacob. I squealed in excitement, and opened the first one.

_Hey Nessie,_ he wrote. _Just wondering how it's goin'?  
Jacob. 333_.

I shrieked at the hearts, and wanted to faint at the sight of his name. Squealing some more, I opened the next one.

_Nessie, I'm worried... Your fathers been calling you a lot, and you still haven't answered. You haven't answered my first text message yet either. I'm beginning to grow worried. Please answer soon. Jacob._

I frowned at the message. Although it was from my beloved Jacob, it still made my heart throb that I was putting him, and not to mention my father as well, in pain. I quickly turned to the next message.

_Nessie? Don't make me fly there to check up on your ass... Your fathers driving me crazy! He's calling me every five minutes, 'Have you talked to Renesmee yet?" He's driving me insane! And, my fingers are beginning to hurt from these text messages... Jacob._

I giggled slightly at the thought of Jacob text messaging. His over sized fingers probably couldn't press one letter without pressing the rest. Result: disaster. I quickly opened the next.

_Nessie! Please answer us soon... I think I'm going to rip my hair out if your father doesn't stop harassing me with his phone calls. I can't get ten minutes with my eyes closed without being interrupted with a phone call. Your father really has an imagination... Jacob_.

I opened the next, it was the same as the rest of the messages that remained.

_Nessie! You better answer us soon. Jacob_.

I quickly hit the reply button to message Jacob back.

_Hey Jacob! Relax... I'm still alive. I'm not dead. Although, I'd like to die... It'd be much, much, much better than living here... I've had about the worst day of my life.. And, I've only been awake for less than an hour! Love you a lot, I'm going to call my father now. Hopefully you can get some rest. I'm sorry. Nessie. xo_.

I sent the message, fingers throbbing, than quickly dialed my fathers number. He picked up before the first thing.

"Resnesmee?" came his flustered, irritated voice.

"Hey Dad! Sorry I didn't call you last night. I got here, and-"

"Renesmee! Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?" He cut me off rudely; worried.

"I'm sorry. I got here, and went straight to bed. I didn't think to-"

"Exactly Renesmee! You need to think more. I suppose it's a good thing you're at school now."

"I guess. I'm sorry Dad," I apologized once more. Jeesh. He was being extremely rude.

"It's fine. I'm just glad your alright."

"Yes, I'm fine... Speaking of fine, can you please leave Jacob alone? He said you've been calling him every five minutes."

"You talked to him before you talked to me?!" my father yelled through the phone. I was so tempted at that moment to hang up the phone. But, I knew that wouldn't solve things. It would only lead to more trouble, maybe even big enough trouble my father would fly down here just to yell at me.

"No, he sent me some text messages. I read them, and all my missed calls before I called you," I half lied. Technically, I hadn't talked to Jacob first... Because, talking would mean I'd have to call him, and here his voice... I wrote to him, it was different. I loved my sneaky ways. A light giggle escaped my mouth.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Sorry, just a funny thought came to mind."

"Oh, I see," he responded. "I miss reading your mind Renesmee... I don't get to read your mother near as often. It's, slightly... Lonely? The house is ghost like without you..."

My eyes began to tear up. "Dad, I..." I began. I took in a deep breath, swallowing the ball of emotion in my throat, and carried on; wiping the tears that betray me and were now trickling down my cheeks. "I have to go."

"Why? What's going on? What time is it there?"

I looked at the alarm clock which was on a night stand beside my new bed; which was _extremely_ comfortable by the way. "It's almost ten o'clock here Dad, and I need to go explore the campus... You know, to get used to the place. After all, I'm going to be here for a while. And, out of curiousity, what am I here to study?"

"You'll find out soon enough baby girl," he answered. Tears betrayed me again, and began pouring down my cheeks at my fathers pet name.

"Okay," I said, the ball of emotion returning in my throat. "I guess I'll find out soon enough. But, I need to go... Tell Mom I love her, and I'll call again later. And, please leave Jacob alone... He doesn't speak to me more than you do. But, I promise, and really mean it this time, that I'll call you before I go to bed. Goodbye Dad."

Before I could get a reply, I hit the 'end button on the phone, and hung up. A small sob escaped my chest, and I was already missing home a lot.

My phone was flashing a small red, and I noticed I received a text message while I was on the phone with my father.

_Nessie! Ohmygoodness, I'm so glad you're okay! How is Elah University?_

A smile spread across my teared up face. I instantly pushed the reply button...

_Jacob! I'm not sure yet, I have only showered and discovered I have the smallest bathroom on the face of planet earth! Shouldn't you be getting some rest? I bet you're tired!_

I sent the text message, and jumped when somebody knocked on my door. I crossed my room wiping away the tears that remained on my face, and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked when I caught sight of the boy who stood in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Brett. I was told I was suppose to give you a tour of Elah, and give you a big welcome."

Ignoring his babbling, I took in how amazingly gorgeous he was... Brett, I mean; he was gorgeous. Catch my drift? But, he smelled even more delicious. The scent of his blood made my scrunch my nose up, and stop breathing. "Nice to meet you," I said, sucking in a deep breath and holding it again.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but continued to speak. "I'm suppose to introduce you to some fellow classmates, but thought you'd be slightly more interested in eating first." He shot a dazzling smile at me, and my phone vibrated.

"That sounds great! Let me get some shoes and we can go. Come in," I gestured to my room, and he walked in cautiously. He cringed slightly, but immediately returned back to his normal state of body language.

Ignoring his rather unusual behaviour, I grabbed my black running shoes, and pulled them onto my pink socked feet. "Okay," I said, making sure I had my phone and the card to my room. (Technically it was a key to my room, considering it opened the door to my dorm.) "Let's go," I continued walking out of my room; Brett on my heals. I closed the door without any hesitation, clearly wanting to escape the smallness of the room.

"Okay, here's the deal," Brett stated, as we walked down the longest set of stairs I've seen in my life. "I can give you the long boring-as-fuck tour of Elah Uni, or the short, and sweet tour... Which do you prefer?"

"Let's skip all the bullshit,and get this over with please," I replied, trying my best to sound as nonchalantly as possible. This guy was tooootally a-muh-zing! Amazing if you didn't catch that. He wasn't afraid to cuss in front of a lady. This also meant he didn't know I was a vamp, even more importantly, he didn't know I was Renesmee Cullen. The smell of his luscious blood scent confirmed this information.

"Okay," he said as we exited through a set of glass doors. We were exiting the dorm I now lived in. Pointing at a short, brown building, he started his obvious tour. "That building over there," he started, "is the main office. You go there for mail your expecting, or any problems with money, textbooks you need. Pretty much all the basic crap." He stopped his speech to send me a sweet, considerate smile; but quickly moved on. "Over there, is the foods building. That's where you eat everyday. Well, where the rest of us eat," he stifled a laughter that had begun to errupt from deep in his chest, and winked at me. Clearly, he knew about my special so called 'diet.' "It's basically a cafeteria; you can go there to get whatever you need. As the dorms also provide food in the lounging area's."

"Okay," I said, interrupting for the first time.

"Yupp, okay," he mocked me. "So, there's your fucking short and sweet tour," he laughed, winking at me once more. I began to giggle slightly. Brett was beginning to seem like a really nice guy.

"Thanks for the tour; it really gives me plenty insight to this, ugh... 'University.'" I made air quotations, emphasizing the word "University."

"No problem... You'll learn more about the university once you're hear for a little while longer."

Standing awkwardly outside, shading my eyes from the sun, I finally got a good look at Brett. He stood a little over six foot; nothing compared to my boyfriend and imprint-e. But, he still towered over my five foot nothing, as did everyone I met. Sadly, I wasn't going to grow any taller.

His dark, chestnut brown hair was spiked up into a fohawk. His deep, brown eyes complementing his sharp cheek bones and nose, perfectly. It would have been easy to get lost in his eyes, but something about him didn't attract me to him as Jacob attracted me.

Besides the smell of his sweet, lavender filled blood scent, he smelled of some type of cologne; which wasn't as appetizing nor more enjoyable than the smell of his blood.

Brett was wearing a white and brown polo shirt with matching white surf shorts, accompanied by some brown canvas sandles. His style clearly stated, "Pretty boy ahead! High maintenance!" I was beginning to think he was gay. Well shit! But, than again, he had winked at me? _What the fuck?!_ My brain managed to scream. _Why does it matter?_

The sun began to bother my eyes, and I tore my observing glance away from him. More like stare.

"Would you like to go back inside?" he asked, noticing my uncomfortable state outside.

"That'd be great," I smiled, happy he had offered. The sun had never bothered my eyes much before until now. Maybe California sun gave off more rays than Forks.

We quickly made our way back up to my room, and I remembered my phone had vibrated earlier when Brett and I re-entered my room. Amazingly, my bed was made, and it was noticed someone had cleaned it to the extent that it looked like no one had ever entered the room; myself included.

"Ahh," Brett sighed, sitting on my bed. I furrowed my brows together at his comfortability in my room; on my bed. "Seems Jessica has been in here."

"Jessica?" I asked, totally confused.

"Yes, your maid... Jessica Stanley? Hello...? Ring a bell...?" he said in a somewhat of a girly, annoyed voice. I slight shiver ran up my spine, and reached my neck; making the little hairs there stand on end.

"Oh," I said, gathering myself back together. Hesitantly I opened my phone to see a text message Jacob had sent not only fifteen minutes ago.

_Don't worry about my rest, Love. I'm fine now that I'm talking to you. A piece have me has died since you left. I can't wait 'til you come down to visit again! I miss you, and every little scent, movement and noise you make. I feel irrevocably, and utterly freaking alone._

I sniffled at the message, and Brett must have noticed. He instantly shot up from my bed, and was hugging me comfortably. "What's wrong Darling?" he asked like he honestly cared.

"This text message, from Jacob," I choked the last bit of the sentence out.

"What about it? Can I read it?"

"I suppose... I miss him so much already!" I began to sob lightly as Brett helped walk me over to my bed. Between choked sobs I read the message aloud.

"That totally sucks," Brett said, comforting me. "It's okay... You get to go visit him soon. Elah is having a long weekend next week. So, that's totally in like, five days, maybe less."

"Really?" I asked, perking up instantly. I sniffled the last of my sobs, and Brett wiped the tears away from my face.

"Really," he repeated.

"'Kay." I smiled at Brett, he was really nice. It seemed he was going to turn out to be a really great friend.

My phone vibrated again. "Incoming call," the annoying mother fucker blurted so loud I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Holy crap!" I said as I jumped uneasy. "Hold on a sec," I told Brett, holding up my index finger and answering my phone. He nodded slightly. "Hello?"

"Renesmee?"

It was my fucking father! I groaned in my head silently, showing my frustration outside with an eye roll. "Hi Dad!" I responded, trying to be as perky as possible.

"How are things?" he asked.

"Dad! Seriously? You just _f__ucking _called me half an hour ago! If you wanted to be so over-_fucking_-protective,why the _fuck_ did you ship me off to a _fucking_ boarding school?" I emphasized every '_fuck_' in my short spazz, as much as possible. Brett's deep, brown eyes looked at me wide in shock. I felt guilty talking like that in front of him. I apologized silently, mouthing a 'sorry' in his direction. He winked, letting me know it was okay.

"Don't you dare take-" my father began but I tuned him out, making a ridiculous talking figure with my hand. I mimicked his rather annoying voice, and moved my mouth at the thought of his stupid speech and tone of his voice. "Renesmee?" he yelled in the phone. "Are you even listening?"

"Totally." I was tootally not listening to him. It was too obvious as to what he was already saying.

He continued with his speech. When he reached the end, I said, "whatever. Sorry. I gotta go. Bye." I hung up before he could protest. "My goodness!" I blurted to Brett. "He has the most annoying voice I've heard in my enter freaking life!"

"I can tell by your hand mocks..." he replied, laughing. "That was quite a show!" Brett continued to laugh as I passed an easy eye roll at him. _Huge friendship in the process,_ I thought.

_A/N- Alright... wasn't that exciting? :] Next chappy.... Leading up to Jacob's, long, long, LONG week.  
Biteykinz. xo._


	8. Chapter 7: Vacancy

_A/N-Another big thanks to TDkinz! Thanks for your expertise, ;]  
I could babble about how amazing you are, but, I'm sure it'd be quite long.  
Oh, and, thanks for helping with chapter titles as well TD, and your amazing encouragement._

**Chapter Seven: Vacancy**

_Jacob:_

I had no will power to keep my eyes open anymore. But, I wanted to talk to Nessie, badly. I missed laying beside her inher bed beside me. I missed smelling her. I missed the light snore she made while she slept. I missed how she whispered my name in her sleep. I missed holding her until she fell a sleep. Hell, I missed everything about her.

I waited another half hour, struggling to keep my eyes propped open, when Nessie had finally answered my text message.

_Please try to comfort yourself, Jacob. You need rest. I can feel it all the way in freaking California. Get some rest, and we can talk tomorrow. Love you!_

I sighed heavily, and clicked the reply button.

_Love you too, a lot. Don't forget to catch up on your rest as well Love. It's oddly strange you know how I feel, that far away. Goodnight. xo._

I sent the message quickly, and tossed it to the other side of her bed. The soft pillows swallowed my head, comforting me. The bed was full of her scent. I breathed in thankful to have the privilege to still be able to smell her. I crushed her blanket closer to my bare skin, and hugged her pillow tighter in my strong grasping hold.

Eventually my eyes drooped heavily, letting me escape into sweet unconsciousness.

I was being shaken. Was I awake, or still in the sweet embrace of sleep? No, definitely awake. "Jacob!" Edward's voice hissed at me. My eyes finally brought themselves to open. I stared up into Edward's angry face.

"Huh?" I responded, still groggy.

"What are you doing in Renesmee's bed?"

"Sleeping, what does it look like? Now go away," I said, pissed off. Hello? You don't wake a _sleeping_ man! I rolled over, away from Edward, and closed my eyes again.

"Jacob! Why are you here?"

"Edward Cullen!" Bella's voice shrieked from the door. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

"Please Bella," I said, holding in my tiring laughter, "I'm hardly a boy compared to your girl_ness_. If that's a word..." I said, unsure of my vocabulary.

Bella ignored my comment, and continued harassing Edward for his obnoxious invasion to my sickeningly sweet sleep. The poor bastard was just jealous. "He was granted my permission to sleep here for as long as he wants. He's practically family Edward... He's welcome in my house at any point in time. Now let him sleep."

With a loud sigh, Edward left the bedroom with Bella, closing the door. I was once again kidnapped by the sweet embrace of the black that shortly swallowed me whole.

The next time I awoke, my nose was met with the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I groggily made my way out of Nessie's room, bed head and all, and found my way to the kitchen. Bella had cooked for me, a small smile played around my lips.

"Good morning Jacob," she smiled.

"Morning Bells," I responded.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Absolutely..."

"Good, wouldn't want this food to go to waist."

"Never," I said, laughing as I pushed the delicious food into my mouth. As it burned my tongue, I

continued to devour it. When I had finished eating every last piece of food Bella had made, she offered me anything I would need in the walls of her home. "Thanks for the offer Bella, but, as I can see," I said, giving a pointing glance at Edward, "I am not welcome here."

"Jacob," Bella sighed, "you are _always_ welcome here."

"Thank you," I replied, a smile stretching across my face.

"Anytime Jacob. Feel free to bring any of your clothes here. I have a feeling you'll be staying here often..."

"Thank you for your continuous generosity Bella."

"Your welcome." She smiled. Bella took my plate, and began to wash all of the dishes by hand in the sink. "Feel free to have a shower," she called over her shoulder.

"Thanks Bella," I replied, finding my way back to Renesmee's room. I crawled back into her bed, and pulled the cool covers back over my radiating body. I pulled my phone close to my body, and opened.

_I'll always know how you feel. You are a part of me. Goodnight._

I sighed heavily, and clicked the respond button. _Good morning._ I wrote.

I closed the phone lazily and my eyes seemed to flutter close. I must have fallen a sleep because I awoke to Bella shaking me lightly. "Jacob?" she whispered in a very, very light tone.

"Yeah?" I answered, groggily.

"Your father wishes to speak to you on the phone. Would you like me to tell him you are sleeping?"

"No, I'll take it," I responded, sitting up in Nessie's bed. Bella handed the phone to me gently, and left the room in one swift movement. "Hello?"

"Jacob!" my father boomed. I cringed at the tone of his voice.

"Quite Dad!"

"Why? What's going on over there?" he responded, laughing.

"I just woke up Dad! Fuck."

"Oh, sorry Jake. Listen... I heard Nessie's coming back to visit this weekend cause-"

"Are you serious?!" I asked, jumping out of her bed, and pulling on my shirt.

"Yes.. Now, can I finish?"

"Sure, sure..."

"She's coming to visit this weekend, Saturday and Sunday... It's a long weekend there."

"I see... Well that's great news!"

"Yes, now let me get to my point Jacob!" my father yelled through the telephone. I waited silently for him to continue. "Now... I called because I was wondering if you'd like me to have Quil or Embry to bring over your clothing."

"Yeah... Sure, sure. Have Quil bring it over... Embry can't be trusted," I said with a laugh.

"Of course Jacob," my father responded.

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye son."

"Bye." I hung the phone up, and returned it to Bella in the living room. "Thank you," I said, smiling.

"No problem, Jacob." Bella returned my gesture with her sweet, innocent smile.

"Love," Edward spoke directly to Bella, "can I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Bella said all giddy.

"I'll go back to Nessie's room," I said. Without a response, I returned to my new sanctuary and closed the door firmly. I made the bed as neat as I possibly could. The next second or so, I heard a smashing of a table. I nosily walked over to the door, and pressed my ear up to the mahogany wood.

"Bella, I won't stand for this!" Edward was yelling.

"Edward," Bella said in a calm voice. "Jacob is family, he belongs here. I won't stand for your nonsense any longer. Jacob stays, or we both leave. Which do you prefer?"

"Bella, don't make things difficult..." Edward said in a low, harsh voice.

"I'm not making things difficult Edward!" Bella was now yelling in anger, or frustration... I couldn't tell. "You are the one making things difficult. You leave Jacob alone. You are the one who sent Renesmee away! My baby! My baby's gone, all because of you! You sent her away..." Bella began to sob, her voice muffled by the ball of emotion in her throat. "You didn't even want her before she was born! You hate her, and you hate us!"

"Bella," Edward said sympathetically, "I don't hate either of you... I love you both so much. You need to understand.... I love you Bella, come here."

"I'm not going to let Jacob feel like I did when you left..." Bella sobbed.

"Okay, Love. Shhh..." At that moment I stepped out of Renesmee's room. Edward had Bella crushed into his chest beside a broken kitchen table. I looked at him with a huge grin stretched across my face. _Good one, Edward_, I thought. He nodded at me, and I returned to my, no, _our_ bedroom. I laid down on the bed lazily, and opened my phone.

_Gooooooooood morning! How are you today? _

_-sigh- Not bad. Yourself Love?_ I responded, letting out a large sigh, relieved Bella and Edward wouldn't have a huge fight.

_I'm absolutely fantastic! Brett stayed the night. What have you been up to? _

_I see... And, you let him sleep in your room? He's a boy..._

_You are a boy, and I let you sleep in my room... In my bed... Holding me. And, besides, Brett is gay._

_Oh, _I replied. _Hows school?_

_Kind of boring... I miss you so much. I can't wait 'til the long weekend! It's Tuesday... Only a few more days._

_I'm excited too. I miss you soooooo much. It's like a human without a heart... _

_That's really sweet of you to say... I miss you too. Nights are awfully cold not being wrapped up in your embrace._

_I'm at a loss of words._

_Aren't you glad I make you blank minded? ;]_

_You're such a tease..._

_Wait 'til I get there._

_What's that supposed to mean? _I asked, totally confused with our conversation.

_You'll see when I get there._

_That's a little unfair... To just leave me hanging like that?_

_Go back to bed Jacob. Goodnight. _

_WAIT! _I typed in capitals._ We are so discussing this another time.. _I honestly wanted to know what the fuck she meant...

_Goodnight._

_'Night._

I closed my phone with unnecessary force, and sprawled across the bed, digging my face into the pillows. Searching for some of her scent that might still be here. I had been sniffing this crap since Saturday. Exasperated, I got off of our bed in one swift movement and made my way over to her closet. I had never been in here before... I thought it might be intruding in some way.

Than again, I practically lived here... This was my room too... I think. I opened the right door first of the closet. The closet, more like second room, was pitch black. I opened the left door and fumbled to find a light switch. My fingers instantly met with a small dial, I turned it slowly to light the room with a dim light. I was surprised at how big the room was. I had seen a glimpse of it, but never had I imagined it was this large.

My fingers twitched to open the drawers, and look at her clothing. Giving in, I wandered over to the left side of closet. I opened the first drawer to find it packed full of my girl's pajama's. Red ones, pink ones, blue ones... Every colour imaginable... _Alice must have made this closet_, I thought with a smile on my face.

The drawer beneath it held more pajama's. I moved to the drawers next to it, midway into the room. I opened the top drawer to find her... under garments. My mouth fell to the floor as I took in her choices, or maybe they were Alice's? There was black, red and pink lace filling the drawer.

Dipping my hand into the soft drawer, I pulled out a pair of black, lacy underwear. I held the small straps on the pointer fingers of both hands. I wondered if I'd ever get to see these on my girl...

Shaking my head, I placed the underwear back in the drawer, and moved onto the drawer beneath it. This drawer was filled with my girls bra's. Curious, I picked one up. It too was full of lace, and made of expensive fabrics. I looked at the tag of the bra... My girl had boobs. I read the bra size aloud, "34C." I furrowed my eyebrows. I put the bra back into the drawer, and closed it. I opened the drawers beside them. They were packed full of socks, and gel pads for heels, and other types of shoes. She had many types of socks. Knee highs, ankle socks, fuzzy socks and toe socks. I closed the drawers, uninterested.

I moved onto her endless shelves of shoes. She had strappy heels in all types of designs, sandals, boots, running shoes and slippers. In all colours possible. My fingers brushed against her shoes, and lingered for a few minutes.

I was now at the back of the room, and I opened some more drawers. These drawers were filled with her ordinary clothing. Jeans, and T-shirts. She had an awful lot of clothing. Moving on to the right side of her closet, I explored the many hangers. Many of her dresses were protected with plastic, clear bags, while her sweaters dangled unprotected.

I pulled one of her sweaters off of the rack with it's hanger. I admired the sweater. It was pretty, I had seen Nessie wear it before. It was a deep purple. She had wore it with a pink undershirt that day. I remembered the way her auburn hair had swayed down her back. The curly locks had hung to her waist, and her bangs had been pinned to the right side of her face. She had never wore much make up. That day she was wearing mascara, with sparkly eyeshadow, complimenting her wondrous green eyes beautifully, accompanied by clear lip gloss.

I walked over to the black leather sofa in the middle of the room, and sat down with a heavy sigh. I sat cross legged, like Nessie always did. I clutched the sweater close to my body. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths of the room. I wished at this point it was impossible to exhale. I wanted to just keep breathing in my girls scent.

"Ahem?" Bella coughed in the door of the closet. I jumped from the couch, and held the sweater to my stomach, like I had been caught looking at a picture of a naked girl.

"Uhm.." I stuttered, looking at Bella wide eyed. "I was, just... Uhm..."

"It's fine... I just came to let you know Quil is here," she said, a smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, uh.. 'Kay.. Send him in."

"Sure thing," Bella responded, and disappeared. Quil appeared in the closet doorway a few seconds later with a bag of my clothes.

"Dude," he said, looking at me with wide eyes. I still had Nessie's sweater clasped into my chest. "You need to go shopping. You have absolutely no clothes."

"Oh," I said, still holding Nessie's sweater. "Yeah, I guess."

"Here," Quil said, tossing the garbage bag at me. "I can't believe you won't leave this house..."

"You wouldn't understand," I responded in a whisper.

"I do," he stated. "I would do the same..."

I looked up at Quil with a smirk. "Thanks."

"Anytime... But, seriously Jake... We miss you."

"This isn't time to braid each other's hair, Quil," I replied, getting out of the 'buddy buddy' state we were in.

"Right, sorry."

"You should leave now."

"'Kay, later bro," Quil said, leaving the room.

I grabbed my bag of clothes, and threw them underneath the glass table that sat in front of the black, leather sofa. I returned Nessie's sweater to it's rack, and took my place back on the couch, cross legged. I lulled my head on the back of the sofa, closed my eyes and took deep breathes of the loving smell.

I sat there for hours, until I decided I needed some food. Exiting the closet, I walked out of_ our_ room and found my way into the kitchen. Bella appeared by my side. "Hungry?" she asked, smiling.

"Very," I responded with a smirk.

"Good... It gives me an excuse to cook!" she giggled.

I chuckled alongside her. She began pulling ingredients out of the fridge, and frying things on the stove. About half hour later, she placed a plate in front of me. Pancakes. I smiled. She had made a smiley face on top of the stack; strawberries and blueberries. "Thanks," I said, starting to shove the food into my mouth.

"You're welcome. You haven't eaten in almost two days..."

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Well, jeez Jacob... You have been sitting in my daughters closet for almost two days! It's Thursday Jacob! Get with the program... Are you not well? My goodness... Come here," she said worriedly, pressing her palm to my forehead.

"I'm fine Bella!" I said, pushing her hands away from my face. "Is it seriously Thursday?"

"Yes... Nessie is arriving tomorrow morning... Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"TOMORROW MORNING?!" I screamed, pushing the stool out from underneath my butt.

"Yes," Bella said, slightly cringing from the noise level of my voice.

I was in shock... I had spent two days in my girls closet, soaking myself with her scent. I felt selfish. I hadn't even spoken to Bella, or thanked her for anything. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went to go meet Renesmee there... Why?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to go get some rest now... Goodnight Bella."

"Oh.. Kay," she responded. I looked up at her. She had a frown spread across her face.

"But, I gotta do something first..." I said, smiling at her. Her eyes sparkling with excitement, a smile reappeared on her face. I wrapped her up in my arms, and squeezed her as tight as possible.

"I'm so glad breathing isn't necessary anymore..." she said, still full of air. I squeezed tighter until my arms were throbbing themselves.

"I can't squeeze you anymore Bella!" I said, out of breath. I finally dropped her to the ground

"Goodnight Jacob,"she said, still smiling as she gathered the dishes.

"Goodnight, Bella." I retreated from the kitchen, and returned to my sanctuary. I crawled into the bed, and forced myself to sleep.

"JACOB FREAKING BLACK?!" I was awaken by Bella's shrieking in my ear.

"Holy shit?!" I said, jumping off the bed, and landing on the floor. She laughed, and helped me to my feet.

"Go get ready!"

An hour later, I was sat in the back of Edward's stupid shiny volvo, bouncing impatiently. "Edward, you need a larger car!" I blurted, upset that my legs couldn't bounce freely.

"It's better than your car," he hissed, venom in his words.

"Sure, sure," I responded.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Bella shrieked in the enclosed space.

Immediately, Edward and I looked at her. I, _we_, were once again surprised by her actions.

"You boys freaking fight like three year olds! Jacob, I can understand you... You are as stubborn as a _two_ year old. Edward! I'm ashamed. You have no excuse. You're over a hundred years old. Grow up! We're going to see the one girl we all love. So let's get along. PLEASE."

"I'm sorry, Love," Edward sucked up. Pussy.

"I'm not," I mumbled under my breath. Somehow, Bella managed to hear it.

"Not another word!" Bella hissed, her head snapping in my direction. Bella suddenly turned the cars radio up, and we were drowned out with pathetic beats, supposedly called '_music_'. Ridiculous. Forty-five minutes and sore knee's, we had arrived at the airport. Before Edward had turned the keys out of the ignition, I had flung myself out of the car.

"Breathe!" Bella sighed, climbing out of the car casually.

I stood up, wiping the small evidence of dirt that lay on my pants. I took a deep breath, and before I even had thoughts to do it, Edward grabbed my arm like I was a child. "You can't just run in there!" he growled under his breath.

Bella smacked his other hand, and he let my wrist drop. "You don't need to treat him like he's two, even if he acts it!" Bella glared at both Edward and I.

So, taking small baby steps, we reached the airport revolving doors in fifteen minutes. Considering we were on the other side of the parking lot.

Edward froze, lingering just inside the airport.

"What are you doing?" I asked, beginning to walk away from him with squinted eyes. He was truly an idiot.

"Bet you I can find my daughter before you," he challenged.

"Mind reading is an advantage," I responded, wanting to stick my tongue out at him.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" He said, as we both dispersed from the doors, searching out for _my_ girl.

I stood still, searching for her scent. It suddenly hit me like crashing waves against an ocean's floor. I ran instinctively towards the scent, and crashed right into my girl.

"Ow! Watch where-" She was cut off when she seen me. "Jacob!" she shrieked. Seconds later, Edward found us caught up in our embrace. "I have missed you so much!"

"Believe me, I've missed you."

_A/N- Okay, I know it's short. I toootally apologize. But, I didn't feel like adding in ten pages worth of her visit. So, that's going to be the next chapter. And, I freaking toooootally apologize for the longest wait EVER. I'd also like to thank many people who have subscribed, well, favourited my story. Means a load! I'm glad to see the people who have commented when I first posted my story, are still reviewing! You guys make me jump in my seat. Also, I just had a french exam today. Ugh. Not that you guys care. Excuse any words that DO NOT have spaces... My keyboard is... a piece of shit. LOL. Getting a new one soon, patience. But... Yeah... Reviews are better than being run over by Jacob! :]  
_

_Urgh! Again,. I apologize for the short chapters. :]  
As well as my freaking long ass A/N's. :]  
Biteykinz. xo._

P.S- Check out.... Angstgoddess003, Jandco, and WTCOV... Some of my favourite writers on Ffnet. :]


	9. Chapter 8: Hello,

_A/N- I'm sooo sorry for taking forever! Please see A/N after chapter. I love you TD!_

**Chapter 8: Hello, **

_Renesmee:_

A sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins as Jacob's oversized body collided with my own. He still smelled like himself, a smell I'd like to smell everyday. Unfortunately, due to my parents' decisions, that was highly impossible. A big smile stretched upon my face and I hugged into Jacob's warm body. Wanting to be closer, I jumped up onto his waist, and wrapped my legs around his body.

"Renesmee!" my mom said, running towards us. I looked down at her and nodded, not wanting to get off of Jacob.

"Mom!" I responded, my smile widening. I had missed her more. Few seconds later, my father appeared. I didn't acknowledge his appearance, as I was pissed with him.

"Hey baby," she said, stopping short of us.

Jacob began to plant soft kisses onto my neck, as I reunited with everyone. My father stood a few feet away from everyone, clearly looking pissed off, as we talked about my first week at Elah.

"Let me down please," I asked Jacob. He looked at me in confusion. "It'll just take a moment."

"Your wish is my command," he responded, sincerity in his voice, passion in his eyes. Love pouring out of every pore in his skin.

I placed my hand on his chest, and showed him a brief moment of the two of us laying in bed. "Soon. I promise," I said, my eyes slightly watering.

I turned from Jacob,and walked toward my Dad. "You," I shrieked, jabbing my finger into my chest, "need to freaking lay off! Got it? You don't need to call me every ten flucking minutes. I'm capable of taking care of myself. I may be five in age, but not in responsibility. So just give me some space to breathe. If you haven't realized already, I do need air, unlike you and mom. So back the fuck off!" With that, I turned from my father, returned to Jacob, grabbed his hand, and stomped away from my parents.

"Uhm, what the hell was that Love?" Jacob asked.

"That was me flipping on my Dad. I know he's been hard on you."

"It's fine Darling, don't worry about me," he responded, stopping in the middle of the parking lot. Jacob turned me into my chest, and squeezed me.

"I missed you," I whimpered into his chest.

"I missed you too."

Jacob and I went straight to my room when we arrived back at my house. I twirled, as if I were dancing, across my room as Jacob closed the door. When my hip bumped into the side of my bed, I collapsed onto it's incredibly comfortable...comfortable... just freaking comfortableness.

Jacob laid on top of my frail body. His warm lips swallowed my slightly cool lips. My hands found their way into his hair, and deepened the kiss. We finally broke away, both heaving for oxygen. Although I didn't need it most of the time, Jacob had the affect to empty my lungs completely frequently.

I looked deep into his brown eyes. The small amount of light in the room glistened across his slightly watered down eyes. I found myself often lost in his eyes. The brown swallowed you whole, and it was almost impossible to say so to him. He had puppy dog eyes. Coincidence?

Jacob tucked a strand of my curly hair behind my ear, and stared back into my eyes. "You're so beautiful," he said, lust pouring out his eyes with passion.

I lifted my head from the bed, and pressed my lips into his.

"Your eyes are black and blue, you need rest, Love," he said.

"I'd give up rest any day if it meant I could stare into your eyes," I responded, placing my hand on his scorching cheek. I winced for the first time, just remembering how warm he really was.

"You still need sleep," he let out a short sigh. "I'll get you your pajamas."

I watched as Jacob retreated into my closet, he had a yummy bum. He returned shortly with a pair of pink matching pajamas for me. I stood from my bed, and walked towards him. I took the pajamas from Jacob and set them down on my bed. Removing the shirt I was wearing now, I pulled the pink spaghetti strap shirt over my head. I pulled my pants off, and turned to Jacob. He was looking behind him, distracting himself. Being a gentlemen, and not watching me change like a perv would.

"Can you get the lights?" I asked, pointing towards my door where the light switch was.

"Sure," he answered, ignoring the fact I was in my underwear. He crossed the room, and turned the lights out. As I crawled under the cool covers of my bed, I watched as Jacob removed his shirt, than his pants. He crawled into the other side of my bed in his boxers.

I turned into the warmth of his body, and he hugged me closer to him. "Good night Jacob," I whispered into his skin.

"Good night Love," he responded, kissing the top of my head.

We both fell a sleep shortly. Who first? I have no idea. But we were together; for awhile anyhow.

Waking up was lovely. Jacob's heavy breath fluttered across my scalp as the sun rays peered through the blinds and curtains. I rolled deeper into Jacob's side, and buried my nose into the scent of his skin. Jacob slightly twitched at the movement, but eventually relaxed. His outdoorsy smell was still here, I had missed it entirely more than I should have.

After intoxicating myself with Jacob's sent, I got out of bed as quietly as possible and made my way into my closet. I found the light switch and turned the lights on. I turned to the left side of my closet, and opened one of the drawers to get a T-shirt. What I found was not _my_ t-shirts, but _Jacob's_. Raising an eyebrow, I moved on to the next drawer. Jacob's track pants...

Moving to the back of the left side of my closet, where shoes big enough to fit three of my feet. Ignoring the fact that Jacob had completely moved in his wardrobe, I grabbed a fresh set of clothing, a towel and made my way to the bathroom.

It felt so nice to shower, and bathe in my own bathroom. I nearly spent two hours in the water, and another doing my hair and dressing.

I exited the bathroom, and returned to my bedroom. Jacob was no longer there, a frown took over my expression. I tried the kitchen, and just ended up searching the whole house. No one was here. Odd. I grabbed my keys and iPod and started on my way over to the main house.

Half way there,walking, I was tackled to the ground from the side.

"What the?!-" I began, but as cut off by laughing. "Jacob?" I asked, recognizing his fur. His big, beady eyes looked up into mine. "It is you!" I laughed, scratching his ears. "What are you doing?"

After Jacob didn't answer me, I figured it was because he couldn't. "Well, I suppose you can't answer me. Come find me later, we need to talk. I'm heading over to the main house, so, I'll see you later!" I said, standing up from the ground. I kissed his head, between his ears, and began, running this time, to the main house.

I entered the front door, and was ambushed by the family. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie were all there to hug me.

"Nice to see you again squirt," Emmett commented.

"Arm wrestle in ten," I winked.

"Of course," he responded.

"Nessie! I've missed you so much!" Alice squealed.

"As I've missed you!" Jasper joined in.

"Awwe... I've missed you guys too!"

Rosalie took that chance to exit the room.

"Arm wrestle time!" Emmett boomed. He was so loud, it made me cringe.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dining room. I had my hopes up, asking for us not to break the table again.

Emmett had his hand up on the table prepared to wrestle. I plopped down hastily into the chair, my bum squishing into the cushions. I propped my hand up in the air, preparing myself.

Only to notice Emmett's hand was much higher in the air than mine. I grunted at my frustration, and Emmett let out a big round of laughter.

"Can we get some textbooks over here please?" he called, still laughing.

Jasper brought us some books. I placed some up on the table, and some on the chair for me to be able to finally reach.

Emmett grasped my hand, and I squeezed his.

"No cheating!" he said, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

"On three!" Alice said.

"I am not cheating!" I argued.

"One!"

"Yes you are!"

"Two!"

"No!"

"Three!"

And we were both struggling. I pushed Emmett's hand down with all of the force my little hand had.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, pushing my hand back towards the table.

"I don't think so!" I replied, frustrated. I pushed his hand back to where I had it before he decided to take control.

I ended up standing on the books of the chair to be able to push over his hand. "Gotcha!" I said as I defeated him. I exited the room, feeling like a champ.

He was already following me. "Rematch!" he was laughing.

"No way, I beat you fair and square. Anyone know where my parents are?"

"They've gone out for the day to the meadow or something," Alice answered.

"I see... Well, I'm just going to go back home, and wait for Jacob." I said, readying to exit.

"The flee holder?" Emmett scoffed.

I turned around instantaneously, and was already grabbing Emmett by his shirt, pulling his face down to mine. "Don't you ever, ever, ever call him that," I spat.

I pushed Emmett away from me, and exited the house. I flipped my hair behind me just to show enough attitude, and made my way back into the forest back home. It was raining now. I was kind of pissed. My straight hair popped right back into their curls. I grunted and found my way home.

I grabbed my towel and pajamas from my bedroom and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the tap of the shower to hot. I removed all of my clothes, and climbed into the cascade of water, and let it begin to wash all of the rain water from my hair.

The door of the bathroom made a small _click_ bathroom as someone closed it... after entering. I noticed it was a rather large male. Jacob.

I smiled, and closed my eyes under the water.

My heart began to quicken it's pace as the glass door to the shower opened.

Jacob:

I couldn't believe I was actually crawling into my girls shower. I briefly thought of how scared she would be when I entered the bathroom. I could hear her breath hitch a little, and she froze. She began to relax again and let her eyes close when she realized it was me through the foggy glass doors.

The warm water was flowing down her pale skin, and running off of her ass when I climbed in. Trying as much as possible not to produce any noise from my feet against the porcelain tub, I was able to wrap my arms around my girls waist. Her breath accelerated when my warm body touched her. I had the biggest hard on too. It was kind of embarrassing to have my girl feel that against her fragile body.

I rested my head on top of her shoulder, and let the water drizzle down me as well. I planted small, slow kisses onto her neck. I tried not to look down to stare at my girl, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of her here and than. She was _beautiful_.

I trailed my kisses up to below her earlobe, and stopped, nuzzling my nose into her hair. It still smelled of the rain from outside. I much preferred it after it was shampooed, but didn't make that statement aloud. "Did you know you're beautiful?" I whispered, kissing below her earlobe once again.

I felt her body tense, and un-tense as a deep blush took over her cheeks. I smiled into her neck, and began kissing again.

That was when it went wrong...

She bent right over, pressing her ass into my dick, and picked up the shampoo. She stood again. My dick was throbbing now. I was almost debating whether or not this was a bad idea.

Sucking it up, I stuck my hand out for her to squeeze the shampoo onto my hand. She poured a little puddle of the substance onto my hand, and I brought both of my hands onto her head.

I lathered the shampoo methodically into her scalp. Listening to her little sighs when she was satisfied. After I rubbed every inch of her scalp down with the shampoo I continued to just massage her scalp under the water as the shampoo rinsed from her hair.

She turned into my chest, again making a mistake, and laid her little head right in the middle, squashing her boobs into my chest. My dick twitched. I rubbed her back under the water, and rubbed her hair down with my palm. I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me than. "My turn..." she said. I quirked an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she meant. She grabbed the shampoo again, and poured a small amount of the content in her hand. It looked like a small, pink clear puddle.

She reached her little arms up into the air, trying to reach for my hair. I bent my knees a little for her to be able to reach. She massaged the shampoo into my hair as I stared into her boobs. I tried to look away, at the walls or something, but, hell, she had them right in my face.

I waited as her petite hands stopped rubbing, and pulled themselves down to my stomach. We moved slowly together more under the water and let the shampoo rinse from my hair.

We did the same as we washed each other, taking turns.

We stood together in the shower just hugging when we were both rinsed of all soap.

Nessie had her head snuggled into my chest with one fist beside her. She looked pretty darn peaceful, almost like she could fall a sleep. I kissed the top of her head again. "Are you tired?" I whispered.

She nodded into my chest, and I turned the water off. She shivered, and I held her tighter. My skin was a few degrees hotter than the shower itself. I pulled the glass doors of the shower open, and wrapped us up in her towel. I thought she had fallen asleep in my embrace as we walked slowly to her bedroom.

I helped her dress, and brushed her hair in the dark. When I had put on my boxers, we crawled into her bed. She laid her little head on my chest with her little fist beside it. I rubbed circles onto her back, and kissed her head occasionally.

Her breathing slowed, and was now at a steady pace. She was a sleep. I kissed her head one last time

_A/N- I owe you all sooo much more than an apology. But, I'm sorry. I took nearly forever. I had to get my computer repaired and I lost everything. Plus, I started a new original. You can check it out here: __.?board=nontwilightfiction&action=display&thread=211__ Uhm... I got huge writers block on everything atm, so, please be patient. Thank you!_


End file.
